The Legend of Zelda: The Seventh Seal
by KaijuKnight
Summary: Seven years after his return to his own time, Link spends his days working and remembering... But when his friendship and feelings for Princess Zelda place him in the middle of a new cataclysm, Link will become the greatest hope for two kingdoms AND two worlds.
1. Prologue ch1 Memories of a Life

The Legend Of Zelda: The Seventh Seal

Prologue

Hyrule. Since it's creation at the hands of the three Goddesses; Din, Farore, and Nayru, it has suffered greatly. Despite the people's best intentions and resolve, the nation has succumbed to evil again and again. For Hyrule is the door step of the Sacred Realm, resting place of the power of the Gods. During every dark time in its history, Hyrule's fate has been placed in the hands of a single person, a hero chosen by fate to take up arms against evil and return light to the world.

The Hero of Time, often a boy of only ten years, wields the legendary blade forged by the Gods with the power to destroy evil, the Master Sword. One such dark time occurred seven years ago, when the sorcerer king of thieves, Gannondorf, attacked Hyrule to gain the power of the Gods. At this time, a young boy named Link began a quest to fight against Gannondorf and prevent him from achieving this power. Unfortunately, he failed. Link opened the Door of Time to keep the Sacred Realm safe, but when he drew the Master Sword from the pedestal of time, his spirit was sealed away for seven years. By his own hand, he allowed Gannondorf to reach the sacred realic, the Triforce, and lay his hands on the golden triangles.

But when the sorcerer touched the Triforce, it split. The Triforce of power stayed with Gannondorf, while the Triforces of courage and wisdom were sent to destiny's chosen. When Link awoke from his seven year sleep, he used the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage to free the six sages and used their power to fight Gannondorf and rescue Princess Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Together they defeated Gannondorf and sealed him away in the Sacred Realm.

With peace now restored, Zelda used her power to send link back in time seven years to reclaim the life that he nearly lost. With his destiny complete, Link took up his life once again, yet never forgot the trials that only he remembered…

Ch. 1: Memory of a Life

…Clang!.......Clang!......Clang!... The steady rhythm of a hammer striking the anvil filled the stable. The smell of charcoal and oil wafted through the smithy. Malon brushed a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face as she leaned against a wooden beam listening to the smith work. Her and her father, Talon, owned and worked on Lon Lon Ranch, the largest and most well known ranch in all of Hyrule. At the moment they were in Hyrule Castle City. Lon Lon Ranch provided many supplies to the King of Hyrule and they had just delivered a large shipment when the stallion they used to pull their cart threw a shoe.

And here she was, listening to the smith work and occasionally catching a snort from her father, who was sleeping on the hay across the stable. He had his massive, hairy arms crossed over his well built, if not weighty chest while his balding head rested on a bale. Malon sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Such a thing for a grown up to do…" She said sarcasticly, reminiscing over how many times she had said exactly that about her father.

Though she was almost seventeen and by all rights a woman, Malon had retained many childish aspects of her personality and most of her friends wouldn't have it any other way. She was mischievous and would tease anyone without a second thought. She also had a mildly annoying talent for giving her friends nicknames.

Not to say that she did not look like an adult. Quite the opposite. She had grown into a lovely woman, with many would be courters just waiting to make a move. But none who had "made a move" had succeeded. Malon was just not interested in finding someone to settle down with. Besides, none of the men whom had come to her would be able to work the ranch.

A sudden hiss of steam startled Malon. She hadn't even noticed the lack of hammering and didn't expect the smith to be done so quickly. This was a record even for him. Malon straightened as a young man, barely older than herself walked into the stable from the smithy, sweat glistening off of his bare, very well built chest. His shoulder length blond hair was tied behind his head and his ocean blue eyes caught her sea green eyes as he continued towards the stallion.

Malon smiled mischievously at the boy. "You're getting better."

The boy smiled back as he started to shoe the large horse. "Well, with how often Blizzard throws his shoes; I've had plenty of practice."

"Good point." She replied with a smile. Secretly, that was the reason she always insisted on Blizzard on these outings. He was a sure way to see the smith every time they visited Hyrule Castle city. Talon let out a loud snort. "My father, as predictable as ever."

The boy laughed aloud at the comment. "And to think that was how I first met him." They both laughed at the memory. The smith finished shoeing the stallion and strode over to the girl. "So how is the Ranch?"

Malon smiled again. "Well, we are expecting a couple more foals soon, the cows are producing better then ever and Mr. Ingo is actually in a good mood."

The boy raised his eyebrows and chuckled at her statement. "Ingo is never in a good mood."

Malon glared at the smith. "Mr. Ingo is too in a good mood. Ever since father took a bigger part in working the ranch, his attitude towards everything is improved." She narrowed her glare. "And what would you know about Mr. Ingo, Fairy Boy!"

Now it was the smith's turn to glare at her. "I remember his attitude toward life quite well, Ranch Girl." The smith smirked through his glare. "May I remind you, since you seem to have forgotten, that I have visited the ranch many times. I know how Ingo is as much as you do."

As they glared each other down, Malon tried to fight the smile forming on her lips, but no matter how hard she fought it, it grew. "Ok, your right. He has never had a very good view of life… But his view is changing!" She narrowed her glare at the boy to prove her resolve. The boy responded by raising his hands in surrender and shaking his head.

Their talk was interrupted by a loud grunt from across the stable.

"What in ttaaarrrrr…nation are you two jabberin' about?" Talon said through a yawn as he stretched his burly arms. "Aren't you supposed to be shoein' Blizzard?"

The smith smiled and shook his head. "Yes, Talon. Blizzard's shoe is done."

The massive rancher was taken quite off guard by the statement. "Well tar an' feather me and call me a chicken, that was quite a time, lad!"

The young man stuck his chest out a little more, earning a slight giggle from Malon. "I've had a lot of practice, Talon…" He shot Malon a sideways glance. "…especially on Blizzard."

The Rancher nodded, scratching his chest with one massive arm. "You got that right! I don't know why Malon is always insisting we bring him…"

Malon pretended to ignore the comment. The smith hid a smirk, letting her think he hadn't noticed.

"Well," Talon said with a stretch. "Guess we'd better get goin'. Don't wanna leave Ingo to the ranch all by his lonesome for too long."

Malon giggled again. "I'll get the wagon ready." With that she practically skipped out of the stable. The boy smith walked back to his shop for a moment and came back with a green tunic in his hands. He put it on as he walked up to the rancher who had already started leading Blizzard out of the stable.

"Need a hand getting him in his proper place?" The boy offered. The rancher just smiled.

"Naw, lad. Blizzard is temperamental about his shoes, but he knows who his master is. Besides, you done quite enough with all the shoein' he makes you do for us."

The boy smiled. "It's always good to see you two. Shoeing or no shoeing, it's never a bother."

Talon smiled back. "Well, seein' as how today was a shoein', here's what I owe ya… again." Talon set two blue rupees in the smith's hand. "You've earned it yet again."

The boy nodded and continued to follow Talon out to the wagon where Malon was waiting. In no time at all, they had Blizzard in his reigns and were ready to leave. As Talon mounted the wagon, the smith caught Malon's attention.

"Don't be afraid to come visit out of the blue, Malon. I would always welcome the company."

She smiled and nodded. "And you don't be a stranger at the ranch. We are always happy to entertain you, Link."

With good-byes said, Talon lightly whipped the reigns and sent them on their way back to the ranch. Link just stood there watching them leave. As he them round a corner onto the main road that would take them to the draw bridge, Link sighed. 'Personal time…" He thought, drawing a conspicuous smile on his face…

* * *

Link's home wasn't the grandest of places. It housed all of his belongings, gave him a roof over his head and a place to sleep, and it was connected to his smithy, so he was never far from home. But what he really enjoyed about his home was what he was standing in at this very moment.

It was a large room, separate from is living space and smithy, but one in which he spent most of his free time. Arranged around the room at various intervals, were logs, standing about six feet tall each. This was Link's workout room. He stood at its center, wearing his standard outfit minus his hat. In his right arm, he held a large sword without an edge, and on his left arm, he wore a massive shield.

He was noticeably straining to hold them up, as he began to swing and parry the logs throughout the room. Link grunted at the strain, but kept practicing.

He made his practice weapons himself, not long after he inherited the shop from his master and teacher, Holstous. The weapons were very heavy, nearly twice the weight of any real weapon he would use in battle. He found that training with the weighty weapons built his endurance and stamina better than just practicing with a real blade and shield.

As he continued to move and thrust at his immobile opponents, Link started to think about why he continued to practice and challenge himself like this.

He was the only person in Hyrule that remembered what happened seven years ago. Only him and the Sages, who resided in the Sacred Realm, knew of his struggles against the King of Evil. It was those struggles that kept him from adjusting to a life that didn't keep him on his toes.

Another grunt as he swung his sword into a log.

Not long after he returned to his normal life, he went on a journey to find an old friend. The journey put him in the land of Termina, where he became the Hero of Moonfall.

He swung the sword with added force as he remembered the annoyance of living the same three days over and over again.

Afterwards he returned to Hyrule only to be sent to Labrynna and then to Holodrum, where he fought against evil to rescue the Oracles of Ages and Seasons.

Link flipped back from his current log of choice, landing between two others. With a quick push from one foot he sent himself spinning on the other, striking both logs several times in quick succession.

Then, when he finally returned home, he sought out a job and found that Holstous, a highly skilled blacksmith, was looking for an apprentice. Link and Holstous got along very well, and eventually Link became very skilled himself. He was actually about to open his own smithy when his master passed away suddenly.

Link spun his entire body and jumped into his next swing, the impact toppling the target log and earning a smirk from the now tired young man.

All this in the seven years since his first adventure. He smiled to himself as he set his sword against the wall and slid his arm out of the shield. It had been four years since he returned to Hyrule from Holodrum and he was happy to have been able to finally call Hyrule home. As he set the shield down, his smile widened as he thought of everything good he had here. A good job, friends like Talon and Malon, a country to call home and…

"You never stop, do you?"

…her.

Link didn't jump at the words spoken out of the blue from the direction of his home, but he was surprised that she managed to sneak in, even if he was working out. He turned around to meet the deep blue eyes of the woman who had come to visit. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him, but she always seemed taller than him. Her long, blond hair was done up in several braids and was adorned with a tiara of sorts. She wore a floor length lavender dress, accented by a white and pink corset. Her smile was infectious as usual and she shook her head at him.

"When was the last time you needed to use a sword, Link?"

Link lifted an eyebrow to his visitor and smiled back. "About four years ago… but you already knew that. You want to know why I keep my skills sharp." He took several steps towards her, stretching his aching muscles as he went. "I may not be a noble knight of Hyrule, but any one of her citizens may be needed to stand up for her at a moments notice. If that happens I intend to be ready for it."

The young woman looked to the floor as she continued to shake her head. "I hope you never have to take up arms for Hyrule. I never want you to have to fight for our freedom."

Link frowned as he briefly thought of everything he had already done for Hyrule, but only he remembered. "As do I, your highness, as do I." It was a cop out answer, but it was all he had at the moment.

The girl glared playfully at him. "Link, how many times must I tell you that when we are alone, you may drop protocol?!"

Link smirked back at her. "At least once more, Zelda."

She continued to glare at him as he walked past her and into the house to get the princess a drink while they talked.


	2. Ch 2 Conversations

Zelda sighed as she finished taking a gulp of the juice Link had poured for her. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but that didn't keep her from enjoying it.

"Where do you get all these wonderful foods and drinks?" She asked, honestly wondering how she could get some herself.

The green clad young man smiled as he finished his own gulp and set his cup down. "One of the advantages of being well traveled with a lot of friends; you get to try a great many new and wonderful things and then have ways of getting them." He paused as he picked up a cracker from the plate he had set out. "These crackers are made from a sort of wheat that grows in the Gerudo Desert. The sweet flavor comes from honey they make from cactus blossoms." He pointed to her cup as she took another drink. "And the juice comes from Labrynna. A mixture of several fruits and berries, but I've never been told how many and which ones. It's rumored to be made with magic, which only adds to the already high price."

Zelda nearly choked on her drink as he said that. "Why in the name of the Goddesses are you serving it to me?! I am quite content with water." She sat her cup down as if it were a sin for her to even be touching it.

Link smiled widely at her.

"First of all, you are the Princess of Hyrule. I am sure you get the best of everything at the palace, so why shouldn't I offer you the best of what I have?" Zelda was about to respond when he cut here off. "Besides, I buy the juice specifically to entertain guests and despite being my best friend, you are still a guest in my home. So, you will get treated like a guest."

Zelda was about to continue the argument she was going to make before being cut off, but stopped just before the first word left her mouth, realizing that he made her argument null and void. She hated when he did that.

"I also get a discount!" He beamed.

She laughed at the comment. She hadn't been with him on any of his adventures, but she had heard many stories from him about them. She remembered that he saved Labrynna from the Sorceress of Shadow and kept that country from plunging into darkness. I guess a discount on juice was the least they could have done.

"Be that as it may," She started, now on a new train of thought. "I come to see you to get away from being the princess. I don't need you making me feel like one."

Link smirked at her again. She loved when he did that. It made her feel like she was really on his level. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I give this same treatment to random people who come to get work done in the shop. So, I treat you exactly as I treat someone I don't know."

She smiled back at him again. "Good!"

He chuckled. "I'm happy to accommodate you. Oh, by the way, happy birthday, Zelda."

Zelda once again almost choked, this time on a cracker. As she regained her composure, she looked at him curiously.

"My birthday is not for another three days! Why are you wishing me a happy birthday now?"

She asked the question honestly wanting to know the answer, but was taken aback when Link looked at her as if the question had an obvious answer.

"Zelda, I didn't think I was going to be invited to the celebration of your coming of age. After all, I'm the blacksmith, you're the princess!"

She had to admit that he had a point. This being her seventeenth birthday meant that she was now a woman by all rights in Hyrule. It was the day she would be eligible to succeed the throne and would also start the long line of suitors seeking her hand. She was not looking forward to the latter.

'But why doesn't he know?' She thought to herself as she tried to think about why he would not have heard. 'He should have seen a sign for-. 'She kicked herself mid thought when she recalled whom entrance was being openly offered to.

Link watched as Zelda briefly looked confused and then made a face of realization, like something just dawned on her.

"Zelda?" He questioned, eyebrows raised to show his own confusion. "Is there something I should know that I don't?"

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. "No, just something I assumed you'd know because everyone in the palace knows."

He stifled a laugh at her mistake. She often failed to realize word did not spread outside the palace very quickly. "So what does everyone at the palace know that I don't?"

Now recomposed, Zelda took a deep breath and spoke. "On the first day of my seventeenth year, there is going to be a tournament of sorts. All the young, up and coming warriors of Hyrule will have the chance to compete against one another for the right to receive my first womanly kiss."

Links jaw dropped. Zelda giggled at him. "What?! It used to be a tradition in the royal family! The young warriors would fight for the right of the princess' first kiss and a prince would fight in his first tournament to express his ascension into manhood. My father thought now would be a perfect time to bring back the old traditions, since we don't have a war looming over our heads."

Link scratched the back of his head, mildly embarrassed by the pang of jealousy that sprung up when he heard someone was going to earn the right to kiss Zelda. "Well, that's great, I guess, but what does that have to do about me?"

Links show of embarrassment was not lost on Zelda, but she chose to ignore it to protect his pride. "Because, I am inviting you to join in!"

Link cringed. Why he hadn't put two and two together, he couldn't understand. Maybe Zelda distracted him more than he admitted to himself.

"Wow, an invitation from the princess to compete against the best young warriors in Hyrule for her first kiss. I am flattered, but I am afraid it will take me more than three days to forge an adequate sword to use. A shield is easy, I can just buy one from the bazaar, but there is no one in Castle City that I would trust to make a sword worth buying." Link shook his head at the rotten timing. "I wish I could, Zelda, but I don't have a choice without a sword."

Zelda half glared at Link, trying to decide whether what he just said was him trying to get out of the competition. She ultimately decided that he was being honest. He truly felt that way about his weapons. They had to be just right or he would have to change the way he used them. She felt relieved that that was the case and not his way of saying she wasn't worth kissing.

"Well lucky for you, someone else had a birthday last week." She gave him a knowing look. He just stared back, knowing exactly whom she was talking about.

"So why is it lucky for me that I turned seventeen?" He felt he knew the answer already, but asked anyway.

Instead of answering, Zelda stood up from the table. "I will show you." With that, she waved for him to follow. He sighed, but complied. Link knew when arguing with Zelda was a pointless Endeavour.

She led him back through the house and out the front door, where, no surprise to Link, four armored knights sat atop their horses. They formed a perimeter around another horse, a horse Link recognized as Copper, Zelda's stallion. It was to Copper that the princess walked and started removing a pair of bundles from her saddle.

"My Lady," the captain of the knights spoke. "It is getting close to the evening meal. Your father will expect us to return soon." Despite being resolute in his statement, the captain was very respectful in his tone.

Zelda nodded, not able to look at the knight. "Thank you, captain. I will be ready to depart in a moment." The captain bowed his head to the princess, and started to speak with his men.

Having removed the bundles from Copper, Zelda brought them to Link, who was already shaking his head.

"I didn't expect anything, so you didn't have to do this."

Zelda smiled at him. "Well, surprise…and happy birthday, Link." She held out the larger of the two bundles. Link reluctantly took it, not wanting to offend the princess. Hefting the bundle, his suspicions where confirmed by its weight. He unwrapped the oiled cloth to reveal the shining metal of a brand new kite shield. Its silver surface was altered only by the addition of the crest of the Hylian royal family. The image of the golden triangles of the Triforce on a field of blue, spreading a pair of golden wings as if to fly away stared back at Link as he admired his gift.

"The crest is there to let everyone know that this shield was a gift to one favored by the royal family."

Zelda's statement broke Link out of his admiration and he nodded to her.

"I feel quite honored to be favored by you."

Zelda's smile widened as she held out the second bundle, this one long and much more slender. Link took it without hesitation, unwrapping it much faster than the shield. He was greeted by a brilliant red scabbard, plain in all but its color. The hilt that stood exposed was also red, its guards extending from the side resembling several intertwined bolts of lightning. Slowly, Link reached out and gripped the hilt and in one swift movement, drew the blade out of its hiding place. The broad sword shone brightly in the late afternoon sun, its edge and point glistening. Link felt its weight and balance, as he slowly moved the weapon from left to right. His face was in a permanent state of awe as he marveled at the metal spire.

His awe did not go unnoticed.

"I had it specially made by the castle weapon smiths." Zelda explained. "I figured it was high time that a certain hero received a sword worthy of a hero. Is it adequate?"

Link stopped admiring the sword and turned back to Zelda. "In all of my travels, I have not seen its equal. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I am eternally grateful for this."

The look on Links face made Zelda glade to be his friend. He was one of few people she called friend and he was by far the closest.

And was consistently growing closer.

"You're Highness?"

Zelda turned her head down at the captain's statement. "Yes, captain. We will leave."

Zelda turned from Link and mounted Copper. She met eyes with Link from atop her horse. "I shall see you at the tournament, blacksmith."

She winked at him as she turned Copper parallel to her escorts and stuck her heals into the stallions sides. As they began to leave, Link called out. "You're Highness!"

Zelda turned Copper around to see Link slipping his new sword over his shoulder.

"Do you have a request as to what I may grant you for _your_ birthday?"

Zelda smiled as she thought for a moment. Than, without hesitation, she replied. "Win the tournament."

With that, she turned once again to be escorted back to the palace.

Link simply stood there in shock, realizing the hidden meaning behind her statement.

* * *

The five riders strode through Castle City without haste or hesitation, knowing the streets of their City well. The princess still rode in the middle of the group, protected by the four knights. One of the knights couldn't help but notice the distant look in his charges eyes.

He recognized that look anywhere.

"You're Highness?" He questioned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Rain?"

The young knight smiled. He pushed his steed closer to his royal friend as to not attract the attention of the others as they rode. "I could not help but notice," He whispered, leaning towards her. "The state of your relationship with the blacksmith."

She turned to look at the man, mouth open with a great deal of shock registered on her face.

"Need I remind you of your place, Sgt Rain!!?" She whispered back, harshly. But Rain was not fooled by the act.

"With all due respect, princess, remember who you are talking to." Rain's smile was filled with kindness. "We agreed we would remain friends for as long as it is my duty to protect you."

Rain was one of the youngest of the Hylian knights, but had proven his skill and valor on many occasions, earning himself an early promotion and a place on Zelda's personal guard. Zelda was glad to have someone her own age protecting her and pushed to get to know the young man. They had become fast friends.

Which is why he started this conversation.

Zelda sighed at him, while at the same time looking over her shoulder to peek at the other knights. After all, it was 'inappropriate' for the princess to be friends with her guardians.

"There is no relationship, Rain!" She stated fervently. "He is a dear friend, you know that."

Rain sat up in his saddle and smirked.

"Princess, I have two older sisters, both of which married before they left my fathers house. I know the look a woman gets when she is falling in love!"

Zelda looked at him in shock, again, as his smirk widened into a smile and his movements atop his horse became exaggerated, a sure sign he was quite proud of his understanding. "Not to mention, that whole 'win the tournament' comment. That was so blatant that I am surprised the captain didn't catch the not-so-hidden meaning."

He looked at her briefly, eyebrows raised. She was silently fuming, very embarrassed by Rain's intimate understanding of the situation. Despite knowing that her feelings towards Link had grown into something more than just friends, she had yet to admit that she was falling in love with him. That must be what friends are for.

"Is it really that obvious that I feel that way?" Zelda asked, resigned to admit it to herself and Rain. He smiled back.

"Only to those you know what to look for."

His smile turned into a smirk again as he looked forward.

"Well, as a member of your personal guard and your friend, it is my duty to protect you from men who would take advantage of you. So, if he wants to kiss you, he has to go through me to get it."

She glared at the knight. "So now you are defending my honor as well as my safety?"

Rain bowed his head to the princess. "Unless you have an objection, your highness."

He chuckled as she shook her head at him. "Well, you will be hard pressed to match his skill with a blade if you truly wish to defend my honor from those who… 'Are not worthy'?" He tipped his head in thought for a brief moment before nodding that that was a correct statement of his intentions. Zelda continued. "So what weapon will you be using against him, Sir Rain?!"

The knight's smirk grew. "_My_ spear!" His response was laced with the suggestion that his own spear was a better weapon than the spears issued by the Hylian knights.

She nodded at him, looking forward once again, her smile still wide. The tournament will be quite interesting.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Link sat atop his home watching the sun descend towards the horizon. In his hand, he held Zelda's gift to him. After the princess had left, he briefly practiced with it, finding his initial assumptions about the blade to be true. It was the next to best weapon he had ever held. Now, as he stared at its glistening edge, he tried to wrap his mind around what he was feeling; about the weapon and about Zelda.

In the last seven years, whenever he was in Hyrule, he had spent time with the princess. The visits were more and more often now that he called Castle City his home and since then, he had steadily developed very strong feelings for the princess. Feelings, that scared him.

And why shouldn't they? He was a blacksmith. A blacksmith of destiny, maybe, but still a blacksmith. He had no hope of winning the hand of the princess. So why did he let himself grow so close to her? Why did he allow these feelings to grow the way they did?

'Why was I so naïve?' He asked of himself. 'Was I hoping that I having saved Hyrule would add to my chances? Was I counting on my heroism earning me points when I am the only one who remembers what I have done?!'

"HOO HOOT!"

'Well, not the _only_ one.'

Link tore his gaze away from the sword just in time to feel the breeze from a pair of massive wings hovering just above him. The breeze stopped after a few seconds, their owner having come to rest on the roof.

"Hoo hoo Link. Hoo you seem rather troubled for one so favored by the princess of destiny. Hoo." The giant owl inquired of the young man, tilting its head left and right as it spoke. Link couldn't help but smile at his old friend.

"It is the Princess of Destiny that has me so befuddled, Keapora." Link sheathed his sword. "Her and my feelings for her."

"Hoo! You have feelings for Zelda? Such things are expected between ones so close. Hoo?"

Link stomped his feet onto the roof as he stood and began stalking across the tiles.

"But she is the Princess, Keapora! And I am just a blacksmith that she calls friend! How could I let myself have these feelings that I know will lead to me getting hurt?"

The sages head turned upside down and he closed his eyes, the markings on his feathers taking on the appearance of a strange beast.

"So your feelings, Hoo, are those of romantic love? Hoooo. This was not expected."

Link couldn't help being annoyed by the owls need for clarification. "What other feelings could I be talking about that would lead you to believe I did not mean romance?!"

The owls head turned up. "There are many types, hoo, of feelings, Hero of Time. You were not clear." Keaporas head turned again. "If you had been, I would not have clarified. HHOOOOT."

Link's annoyance now turned to anger. "What other feelings can get me hurt?!! What other feelings could I have for the Princess?!! Why must you clarify like this if you are so wise?!!!"

In one swift motion, Link drew his new sword off his back and hurled it across the roof. The silver bolt flew straight and true, embedding itself several inches into the smokestack of the smithy. Link held a pose, breathing hard as he came down of his outburst. 'Wow!' He thought as he slowly relaxed. 'That felt good!'

"This feeling, hoot hoo."

Link looked back at the owl, confused by his statement. "What?"

Keaporas head turned straight again as he began to explain himself. "Anger is one of many feelings that can cause great pain, hoo. Anger turns to rage and, hoo, hatred. Sadness can cause hurt, and so can envy. Hoot, Hoo! It is because of Hylian history and culture that love is understood to cause the greatest pain, an assumption that is false, hoo. I understand this, but you do not. It is because I am wise, that I clarify. Not…" He paused as he turned his head. "…hoooo, the other way around."

Despite the way he felt at the moment, he couldn't help but laugh at the mystic; and at himself. Keapora had a valid point. He had made an assumption based off of his experiences, one which he expected the owl to follow. And then he had grown angry at his friend's lack of understanding.

"I am sorry, Keapora. I just feel like my head is spinning. I hate that I feel this way for her, but I relish the very thought of being near her. It is maddening!"

The owl slowly returned his head to normal, feeling a great deal of sympathy for the boy. For he was learning one of life's hardest lessons; a lesson of the heart.

"Do not be discouraged, brave one. Hooo who among the living has ever felt the joys of love without also feeling its sting? Who among the dead would swear that life would have been complete without caring for a soul mate? Love is a powerful force, but it sometimes can never be." Link's shoulders slumped at Keapora's words. The owl continued. "But it can only never be, when you love alone. Are you so certain that she does not share your feelings?"

The smith smiled at the owl, taking a step towards the chimney to dislodge his sword.

"Actually…" He gripped the red hilt of the blade. "…I think she feels the same about me." With a great deal of effort, he pulled the sword out of the chimney, earning an atrocious grinding crunch out of the stone.

Keapora flinched, due in part to the sound and in part to surprise. Link caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He smirked, discerning its meaning as he sheathed the sword.

"Nothing for sure. A flirt here, a hint there, almost as if she herself is not certain of the feelings…" He paused as he thought for a moment. "It's like seeing something in a fog. You know something is there but you can't tell exactly what it is, just its shape…am I making any sense?"

"Indeed! Hoo, but do not assume these things. Ask the princess of how she feels. Perhaps then, she will be ready or able to reveal it to you and herself."

Link only nodded.

"In the mean time…" The feathered sage began. "…we have a sword to name!"

Link was surprised by the statement. He had never named a sword before.

"Why would I name my sword?"

The owl made a sound that Link could only consider to be laughter.

"Hoohoohoohoohoo! Link, my boy, all legendary blades have received names. And in the hands of one such as you, this fine work of metal craft will certainly fall down in legend. That being so, it must have a name, hoooo!"

Keapora said this with absolute certainty, as if it would be so simply because he spoke it. Link could only smile and shake his head at his friend's assumption.

"Alright, what would be a suitable name for my sword?"

The owl turned his head again.

"Shurako."

The young hero shook his head at how his friend already seemed to have an answer for him.

"Ok..." Link began. "…why Shurako?"

"Shurako was an ancient wind spirit. Powerful and just, his rage was legendary. His wrath, however, was known only to those who earned it through their actions toward him or others. This is the true attitude of a sword. No compassion, no remorse, simple blind justice; its sight held solely by its bearer. Also, the sword bears lightning, an aspect of wind as an element."

Yet again, Link found himself laughing at the owl. 'Even in these thoughts he must be thoroughly logical.'

"Very well. Shurako, the Tempest Blade it is. Thank you for the perfect name…" He drew Shurako again. "Now all there is, is to wait for the tournament."

The companions grew silent as the last light of the day sank behind the horizon. Only two days remained before the great contest. Link would be ready.


	3. Ch 3 Surprises

Edited for continutity error.

Ch. 3 Surprises

Two days went quickly for Link. Besides the usual business, he received two special orders, one for a sword and the other for a uniquely built mace. This kept him pretty busy, and when he wasn't in the shop or eating, he was working out in preparation for the big day. It was late after noon on the day before the tournament, when he was working on a very special project, that he received a rather unexpected visitor.

Clang!... Clang, Clang!...

"Hello."

Clang!... Clang, Clang!

"Excuse me, Link?" The young knight yelled back into the shop. 'Is he always working?' He thought sarcastically to himself. He had passed by the shop twice the day before and there was always the sound of metal on metal. "Link!!!" He yelled, earning a startled jolt from the shirtless smith.

"I am so sorry. I was a little absorbed in my work." A hiss of steam sounded as Link doused his project and then set it back in the fire. "It's Rain, right?" The knight nodded. "Welcome to my shop, what can I do for you?"

Rain couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face as he sized up the smith. Even for a blacksmith, he was well built. 'I can see the physical aspect of Zelda's feelings towards him.' He quipped to himself.

"Well, I actually need some work done on my spear and I heard you were the best in Castle City."

Link shook his head despite the blatantly proud smile growing wide on his face.

"I think someone exaggerated a little, but I'll do my best. What's the problem?"

"It has no edge and the tip is blunt." Rain spoke truthfully. "Never really used it outside of practice, so I've never needed one, but that is soon to change." He lied.

He had been tossing the idea of paying the smith a visit the past two days. He wanted to get a feel for the boy's personality. See if he was 'worthy' of the princesses affections. Rain smirked inwardly at the memory of that conversation.

Link nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. I can have it done for you in no time. Bring it out and I'll take a look."

The knight nodded and turned to go back to his horse. Link couldn't help at being curious of the knight. He had seen this warrior with Zelda several times. He was on her personal guard, the one that kept close to her whenever Niska was not around. Link had a feeling this visit was more than just a need to get work done.

Rain returned as Link finished his thought, a large spear in his hands. By large, Link meant that it was thicker than the spears he had seen most knights carry. The shaft looked more like it belonged to a quarter staff, and it was made of a pale yellow wood. He couldn't see the head because it was covered by an oiled sack, but something seamed odd about it too.

Link let his confusion show.

"When you said work on a spear I expected one of Hylian issue. This is not your normal type of spear."

The statement drew a smile from Rain's lips.

"It's my personal weapon. Where Hylian spears have thin shafts and heads, used almost exclusively for thrusting, my spear is designed to be used more like a quarter staff, with the head being used mostly for slicing. It takes a great deal of skill to wield it properly, but offensively, it is far superior to Hylian spears."

Link raised his eyebrows, impressed by the description, but still confused.

"What is the shaft made of? I've never seen a wood colored this way. Well, none that would be suitable for a spear shaft."

Rain nodded.

"It is made from wax wood. It grows in the hills south of Lake Hylia. It's very strong, very flexible and perfect for a staff or spear."

As he spoke he untied the strings on the sack covering the head and removed it, revealing that the metal was in desperate need of work. The edges were blunted to the point that they couldn't cut through hot butter and there was no tip. However, Links earlier conclusions about the spear head being odd were correct. It was wider than a regular spear head and it wasn't shaped like a triangle. It looked more like a miniature sword stuck on the end of a staff. It was perfect for slicing, just like Rain had said.

"Why didn't you take it to the Castle smiths? Best smith in Castle City or not, they are much better than I."

Rain nodded at the logic of the statement. He expected as much from him.

"My spear was a gift and a favor from a smith in my home town. The castle smiths are too narrow minded when it comes to weapons. They would turn it into a thrusting spear. A unique smith will be able to maintain the uniqueness of my weapon."

Link couldn't argue against the excuse. It was well thought out, but he still knew better. Just looking at the spear proved his suspicions.

"I take it that you are competing tomorrow?" Link queried.

"Now why would you think that?" Rain smirked widely.

Link shook his head at the exaggerated look. "You said you now had need of an edge. Why else would you need one?"

"Why else indeed?!" Rain laughed. "I'm on the princess' personal guard. It's my duty to protect her from the unsavory lot out to claim her kiss."

Link shook his head again. "I'd say you're taking your duty a little too seriously."

Rain continued to laugh. It was several long seconds before he calmed down.

"So what town are you from?" Link asked of the knight as he started pulling the retaining pins off the spears head.

"Ramath. It is far to the east, on the border of-"

"Termina!" Link interrupted, rather excitedly.

Rain was caught off guard by the smith's knowledge.

"Yes… how did you know?!"

Link smiled.

"I've been there!" He placed the now detached spear head into the foundry. "In fact, I think I know the smith you received this weapon from. Eric Ironarm?"

Rain was pleased. Very pleased.

"Good old Eric. How did you know?"

Link began to stoke the fire as he explained.

"I spent some time in Termina about seven years ago. I came through Ramath on my way back into Hyrule. I'm surprised Eric did so well on your spear, though."

Rain seemed a bit offended at the statement, which was not lost on Link.

"I say that only because Eric's best work was always his armor and shields, his weapons were mediocre at best."

Rains demeanor softened at the explanation. Link had a point. Eric's armors far surpassed his weapons. He owed Link an apology.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions my friend. You can understand how I feel about the man responsible for my weapon."

"Of course," The smith replied. "I meant no offense, so I apologize as well."

Rain nodded to Link as he made ready to start the real conversation he came to have.

"So, I see that you and the Princess have grown quite close over the years." Link was about to take his first swing at the now red metal on his anvil, but intentionally missed when that statement was made. "Just how close have you gotten."

Links suspicions about the real reason the knight was here were all confirmed by this seemingly random sentence. He still decided to try and side step the obviously protective knight.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean." And with that he started to work on the knight's spear. Rain wasn't fooled for a second.

"Come now, Link. Are we to start lying to one another now, with our friendship just beginning? Zelda and I were fast friends once I was placed on her guard, and if there is one thing I know, it is the demeanor of a woman who is falling in love."

Link purposely missed the spear a second time. The wide eyed expression of shock on his face made Rain's smile widen.

"What? You did not truly think that there is no one in the castle who would notice Zelda's feelings for you?

Link's face slowly relaxed from his shock. If only Rain understood.

"No, I knew there were a few that knew of our relationship, Niska being one of them. I just as of yet have not received confirmation that Zelda actually loved me!"

Now it was Rain's turn to bear the look of shock.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that…"

Link couldn't help but smile at the knight's sudden realization, shaking his head. How to explain this…

"Zelda… and I… haven't come to certain terms on what our relationship can really be defined as…" He shook his head again. "We really haven't even considered the possibility that we are anything more than friends."

Rain smirked through his shock. "Correction; you haven't considered it. Zelda, as I have already stated, has recently admitted to herself that she feels more strongly for you than she previously suspected…" He let the statement sink in. "She has fallen in love with you."

Link doused the spear head in a barrel, steam hissing out in a thick mist.

"I don't have the luxury of accepting that, Rain. We are children of different worlds, her and I. We will never be together in that way…"

Link went back to his work, stoking the fire that heated the knight's weapon. Rain couldn't help the pang of sympathy that rose in his chest. He understood Links sorrow better than most. Though he was not a royal by any means, he had spent his life surrounded by men and women of the court. He saw the drama and heartbreak caused by the rules that such people live by. It is a shackle that he was glad he did not have to endure… But all rules had there exceptions.

"You know, men such as I who have earned title and honor enough have been known to claim the hand of Princesses past."

Rain immediately had Link's full attention.

"Sure! You think every royal or courtier was born into that position? You can earn a title that could place you in a spot much closer to acting on those feelings. Course, you'd pretty much have to prevent Armageddon to do so, but it's possible."

Link looked at the floor and shook his head. 'If only in another life…'

"Thanks for trying, but I think I just need to come to terms with it." He assured his new friend. "In the mean time, we need to finish this spear head if you're going to keep me from earning that kiss!" With that, he went back to pounding on the spear head.

Rain honestly wished he could help more, but certain things were beyond the help a simple knight could give. Deciding that a change of subject was due, Rain spoke.

"What were you working on when I came in? And who ordered it?"

The smirk the smith gave the knight was almost devious.

"I ordered it!" He let the statement sink in. "And you will see it tomorrow!"

The conversation took on a much less serious attitude from there.

* * *

After another two hours of talking and pounding, Rain's one of a kind spear was ready to take on the strongest mail or plate Hyrule had to offer. It was now time for him to return to the castle.

"Well, Link." He started enthusiastically. "It was good to finally get to know you. I look forward to tomorrow and hope you won't let your assumptions about status keep you from trying to win a certain someone's heart."

Though surprised by the statement, Link only smiled and nodded. He wasn't quite ready to give up on his feelings for Zelda, but had no idea how he was going to move on them. But as Rain turned his mount toward the castle, Link was reminded of something that he needed to know.

"Rain!?" He called out, the knight just having started moving when the call brought him to a stop. He twisted in his saddle to look at the smith.

"I'm not a simpleton, my friend. I know purposeful damage when I see it."

He let the accusation hang as the knight smirked back.

"I'm sure you do… See you at the tournament."

Rain turned back around and rode off through the city, while Link shook his head. Neither needed to say anything. Both knew that Rain damaged the spear just to have an excuse to come visit the smith. And neither of them could complain about the friendship that was developing because of it.

* * *

It was the morning of the tournament, and to say that life in the palace was busy would have been a drastic understatement. Everyone who had anything to do was doing it far faster than they had ever done it before. Servants cleaning hallways and cooks preparing meals, knights changing shifts and smiths mending metal. Every one was in a hurry and for good reason. Everyone who was anyone would be at the tournament, and so everyone was hurried and rushed. Everyone but one…

"… Maybe these… no, not those. They don't go with this dress… but they would go with that one… but that one doesn't go with my circlet, and I am not changing that!"

Zelda sat in front of her dresser's full large mirror and argued with herself as to what she would wear, today being very important to her and just about everyone else around her. Zelda took pride in being very capable at making well thought out decisions quickly, but like all young women, what to wear was the hardest decision she would ever have to make.

"By the Goddesses, why can't this ever be easy?!" She asked herself, frustrated by her indecision. "Nothing goes together the way you want them to."

Today was her seventeenth birthday and by the recently reinstated tradition, a tournament would be held in her honor, her first kiss going to the winner. It was for this reason that everything had to be perfect. So, here she was, having been up for an hour, yet still no closer to figuring out what to wear. It was getting closer and closer to breakfast and her father would be expecting her there. She had to make a decision soon.

"Anyone who thinks being a princess is all pleasure and no pain needs to have their head examined!" She fumed to herself. Her patience for this had been exhausted and she was very close to simply throwing something on and hoping it works. A knock at the door ground those thoughts to a halt.

"I know that breakfast is starting soon!" She yelled to who she assumed was a servant sent by her father to remind her of the meal. "I will be there when I am ready."

A moment of silence passed before the response came, in a voice that Zelda had not expected.

"I am not here to remind you of your meal time, princess. But if you would not like any visitors, I can come back later."

Zelda became quite excited by the sound of the voice, knowing its owner immediately.

"Niska!"

She was suddenly up from her seat at the mirror and rushing to the door without a second thought. She reached it in seconds and threw it open to reveal the armor clad woman on the other side, who was carrying a large box.

"Please, come in!' Zelda requested formally, barely restraining the desire to wrap her arms around the woman.

"Thank you, your highness." The lady knight responded, observing protocol strictly. Niska was Zelda's personal caretaker and protector. She had held the post for seven years now, ever since Impa had requested to be released from her service in order to devote all her attention to her position as the Sage of Shadow. Zelda had been very upset about the loss, but her remorse was lessened by the arrival of Niska.

Niska, being one of the few women knights in Hyrule and by far the most decorated, was a child of two worlds, her mother being Hylian and her father being a sheikah warrior. While they did their best to raise her with an understanding of both cultures, her father died when she was nine while on a mission for the King. After that, her mother rarely returned to the sheikah and it was up to Niska to understand both of her roots. Now a grown woman, Niska bore the wisdom and prowess of a sheikah warrior, with the honor and demeanor of the Hylian knight she had become. And Zelda cherished her as a friend and protector.

With the door now closed and the both of them alone, Zelda wasted no time in embracing her friend.

"I've missed you so much! Your mission must have been important; you were gone for three weeks!"

Niska smiled and returned the hug.

"It was, but I also needed to take care of some personal things." They backed away from their hug and Niska cocked a blonde eyebrow at her ward. "Not to disagree with you, my girl, but the look of your attire would seem to refute your earlier statement about breakfast."

Zelda went from being happy to looking dejected. Niska couldn't help but think she arrived just in time.

"Wardrobe problems?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

Zelda broke down.

"Nothing is going together! Nothing looks right or doesn't go together with anything else! I have been at it for an hour and I still haven't found one suitable outfit! I can't just throw something on, Niska! Everything has to be perfect!"

Niska's smile widened at the distraught princess. Oh, if only to be so young again. "Well then, I have exactly what you need to solve your problems." With that said, she produced the box from under her arm. "Happy birthday, Zelda."

She wrapped her arm around the princess as she began to protest.

"Niska, you didn't have to do that! I am going to be showered with enough lavish gifts to last me a lifetime."

Niska anticipated the response and answered quickly.

"Zelda I had to get you this because you don't know any other sheikah. How else are you to experience the traditions they use for their coming of age?"

Zelda glared at Niska through her smile. She knew much of how the sheikah lived because of Niska, which often turned into excuses for them to get some time off together or for Niska to spoil Zelda in her own unique way.

"Ok, now that you have blocked all argument, what is it?"

Niska continued to grin as she set the box down and opened the lid. Lying in the paper filling, neatly folded, was a dress. The bodice was a rich brown and there were no sleeves, the fabric ending at the edge of the shoulders. Zelda grasped the corners of the gown, noting how heavy the fabric was, and pulled the dress from the box. The white skirt unfolded and flayed out as it lifted free, revealing a pair of long gloves the same color as the bodice folded at the bottom of the box. The skirt ended a couple of inches above any of her other dresses, and there were slits in the side, running from just above her thigh all the way to the bottom of the dress.

"Oh, Niska. It's gorgeous! You said this was part of sheikah coming of age. Explain the tradition."

Niska obliged.

"A young sheikah woman would receive a dress like this on her seventeenth birthday. It would be her first piece of clothing of such elegance, becoming a symbol of her adulthood."

"It's so heavy." Zelda commented, noting the thickness of the skirt as well as the bodice. "And why are there slits in the skirt?"

"A sheikah is expected to be ready for battle at any time, even if we are dressed so elegantly. So our fine clothing is designed to suit for combat as much as for high social occasions. The thick fabric offers mild protection, while the slits in your skirt assure mobility." The sheikah stated matter of factly.

Zelda shook her head.

"I don't think I am going to be going into battle anytime soon, but the dress is beautiful. And you're right; it does solve all my problems. Let me get into it and then we will arrive to breakfast just in time for my father to not have an excuse to scold me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they left Zelda's room and began walking towards the dinning hall just as a servant came running up, apparently heading to hail the princess.

"Oh, Princess Zelda!" He said hurriedly. "The King sent me to get you. He wishes me to remind you that breakfast is soon."

Niska looked at Zelda, who looked back and simply rolled her eyes. The King was predictable as always.

"Run ahead and tell the King that I am on my way and will be there shortly."

"Yes, your Highness! Right away!" And he ran back the way he came.

Niska smirked.

"Perhaps you know your father better than I do. I didn't think he would do that."

Zelda smiled at her friend.

"Well, he is my Father!" She said with emphasis on his status. "Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting."

"I'm sorry, Princess, I can't."

Zelda turned mid step, surprised by the revelation.

"I need to go to the tournament field. I have been instructed to see that everything is going smoothly." Zelda's features drooped. "But I shall see you there. You can count on it."

Zelda gave a half hearted smile and nodded.

"Go on, and have a good breakfast."

Niska turned to go.

"Ok…" Zelda muttered, but then remembered something. "Niska!"

The knight stopped and turned, the princess having her full attention.

"Could you look for Link and make sure he is getting in alright? I invited him to compete today, but didn't actually give him a written invitation!"

The smile that was returned to her made Zelda smile back.

"He will get through. I promise."

Niska bowed slowly, sealing the promise. See then turned on her heals and walked briskly down the hall.

Zelda did the same, not wanting to miss breakfast or risk any more chance at a scolding.


	4. Ch 4 Unexpected Arrival

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kid? Go sit in the stands! You don't need to see things from the field." The guard stood posted at the entrance to the competition fields on the castle grounds with his partner. They had been dealing with this kid from town who was trying to get onto the field and he wouldn't give up.

"I told you, I'm not trying to watch from down here! I'm competing!" Link was starting to become very irritated. These guards were being very stubborn. They refused to even consider what he was saying; they just discounted it right off. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised…' he mused. He was, after all, just a blacksmith.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have dinner with the Princess tonight!" the second guard quipped. He had taken to making jokes after only a moment of Link's efforts and they were starting to border on insulting.

"Maybe I should tell her about you. The lone boy from town who thinks he has a chance against the greatest young warriors in Hyrule. She might get a good laugh out of the story!"

Now Link was getting angry. It was one thing to talk about him like he wasn't worth his weight in sticks, but to assume things about Zelda was taking it too far.

"Look at my shield!" He demanded, removing the item from his back. "It bears the crest of the royal family. This was a gift to one who is favored by the princess! Shouldn't that serve as evidence enough that I have a right to be here?"

The first guard let out a sigh that bordered on a growl as he pointed his spear at Link; a very threatening gesture.

"All that proves is that you're a thief who stole that shield from someone who earned it! Now hand it over before you leave or we will take it from you!"

That was the last straw! In a flash, Shurako was out of its sheath and pointed at the lead guard.

"Try and take it from me!"

Both guards raised their shields and readied their spears.

"You dare draw steal against soldiers of Hyrule!" the second guard raved.

"You will regret this tonight in the dungeon!" the first roared, shaking his spear as he spoke.

'Shit!' Link swore as he lowered his shield in front of him defensively. 'How do I get myself into these situations!'

"What is going on here?"

The demand, which is exactly what it was, took everyone involved in the standoff by surprise. The guards swung around on their heals, ignoring the now confused lad in favor of their rapidly approaching superior.

Niska was walking toward them from the direction of the Castle. Her near see through blonde hair was tied into a tight braid and she wore her personal armor. Its form-fitting chest plate glinted in the morning sun and the mail short skirt swayed across her high boots, complete with grieves. She came to a stop before the three men, hand on her left hip, idly fingering the hilt of her sword as she waited for an answer that had yet to come.

"Answering is not optional, gentlemen," Niska growled. "And I asked you a question!"

"This _boy_ drew arms against us!" The jester guard spoke quickly, pointing his spear back at Link.

"AND he is insisting on being let onto the fields. Says he was invited to compete, but his actions make me believe he is here for more malevolent purposes!" The lead guard added, injecting his rather baseless theory.

Niska raised one eyebrow at the guards, calmly regarding their accusations. With a slight movement, she leaned over to look at Link past the lead guard.

"Are their accusations true, lad?"

Her voice was even and seemed more curious than anything else. The tone and the shear terror expressed by the guards by Niska's very presence made Link smirk inwardly.

"I did draw my sword against them, but they threatened to take what is rightfully mine. They had no right! I am no thief and I am offended that anyone would even suggest that I am!"

Niska arched her eyebrow in annoyance at the entire situation. "Next time something like this happens, Link, ask to see their superior and settle this without your sword."

Niska's calm reaction to Link received a unanimous "Huh!" from the now confused guards.

"I know that it is unusual, but Link is in fact a close personal friend of Princess Zelda. The shield was a gift from her. Next time someone makes ridiculous claims, talk to someone in your chain of command who has the authority to make decisions. Understood!

The last word was said with such intensity that all three of the men jumped.

"Yes Maam!" The guards said together as they snapped to attention.

"Good." Niska's response now suggested that she had lost interest in the whole affair. Was that her mood changing, or just her being able to control herself well? "Carry on. Come Link."

Though said without a hint of emotion, Link complied quickly, sheathing his sword and replacing his shield as he moved to Niska's side. He looked back toward the guards, adjusting his hat while keeping in step with the lady knight. The shaken warriors looked as though they had seen a ghost and as he turned back around Link couldn't help but notice the smirk on Niska's face.

"You enjoyed that." The statement earned a swift, sideways glance from the still smirking knight. "You thoroughly enjoyed that!" Link's amusement over the whole situation became evident as he began chuckling. Niska joined him with a chuckle of her own.

"Yes, I did. I greatly appreciate being seen as an imposing authority figure in the minds of many of my subordinates. Call it revenge for how many of my chauvinist superiors treated me when I held such a low rank, but make no mistake, lad, I do not feign my imposing figure nor do I prefer any one person as to be above reproach. I am not pleased with how you handled that situation."

Though the reprimand did not catch him off guard, he did flinch upon hearing the words.

"In most circumstances you would be within your rights to protect against a perceived threat, but not when said threat is a pair of Hylian soldiers!" She turned her gaze toward him for a moment before she continued. "You should have remained calm until the situation could have been resolved quietly."

While not expecting the scolding tone, Link realized that it was not without its merit. He had acted foolishly and Niska had every right to be concerned about his conduct. He immediately regretted his actions, realizing that she was probably the only thing that had stood between him and a trip to the dungeons…or worse.

"Your right, My Lady. I should have considered the consequences of my actions before I perform them. It won't happen again."

His contrite and rather formal response led Niska to furrow her brow at the would-be warrior.

"Link, I understand your insistence on formalities with Zelda, but you have no reason to use them with me." Link smiled, just now realizing the words he used. "And do not sound so meek! You are seventeen. I was impulsive at your age too."

The last statement earned a laugh from them both. Niska because of her memories of that age, and Link because he couldn't imagine Niska as anything other than the imposing knight he had always known her as.

"Well, there are your fellow competitors." She stopped as she pointed to a group of young men, laughing and talking amongst themselves. "Don't try and kill any of them… yet."

She turned to leave and Link could only stare after her, smiling in spite of himself at her comment. Taking her advice, he walked the remaining yards to stand amidst the knights, none of which had yet noticed the green clad youth.

"I'm telling you," One spoke to the rest, a shield and broad sword strapped to his back. "He jumped six feet of the ground from lying down like it was an inch." His story was drawing extraordinary amounts of laughter from the other knights. "And all because of a little grass snake!"

The story teller joined in with the ruckus, very pleased with the tale he was telling. It was then that Link noticed the one knight in the group that was not laughing. Quite the opposite, he was glowering at the story teller with a fire in his eyes that could have melted Goron Steel. Lucky none of them were wearing armor. Link could only assume that he was the poor soul about whom the recently completed story was about; an assumption confirmed when the irate knight, squeezing the hilts of a pair of long knives, started to speak.

"A great many people in this kingdom have a problem with those little grass snakes." The calm of his voice was a direct contradiction to the fury outlined in his face. "But what of your own problem, Leonis?"

The story teller, Leonis, took a deep breath, sighing as he looked at his fellow knight.

"I haven't the slightest hint of what you mean, Rowan."

Rowan's anger was swiftly replaced by a knowing smirk.

"I mean that time when we were squires and our commander sent us to repair that old culvert." Leonis' face visibly paled. "I seem to remember you developing a heavy sweat before we were even told to enter the arch. Then, when we were in there, you flipped out. Panicked, like a woman scared of a mou- UGH!"

Rowan never finished the thought. Leonis rushed him and put his left shoulder solidly in Rowan's gut, the latter knight losing what breath he had. The two hit the ground and started to bide for position, most of the other knights egging them on.

'And Niska was worried about _me_?' Link thought dryly as one of the knights broke from the group to break up the two wrestlers. Link opted to help, since there was no reason to let them continue. So with some urgency, he left the knights and leaned in to grab a pair of shoulders just as his counterpart grabbed the second pair. It took some effort, but in no time, the quarreling youth were separated and released, exchanging glares as they joined the group. Link was in the process of doing the same, shaking his head as he went, when the other young man who helped break up the fight used his name.

"Link?"

Link responded of course, turning back to meet the gaze of the young man. He was the largest of the group, but it wasn't the knight Link recognized immediately, it was what was strapped to his back. It was a mace with a head shaped like two pyramids joined end to end at their bases, covered with thick spikes. A mace Link finished forging two days prior.

"Dorel!" Link exclaimed, just now focusing on the man instead of his own handy work. The two came together, clasping arms and shaking sturdily. The burly Knight all but dwarfed the smith and his dark complexion shone like wet stone in the morning sun.

"I didn't expect to see you here, master smith." Dorel expressed pleasantly, looking down to meet Links gaze. "We aren't wearing armor and our weapons shouldn't take too much of a beating, so I don't expect there to be much need of your services."

Link smiled at the monstrous warrior, looking up just as he had to look down.

"I'm not here to render services, my friend, or at least not the kind your expecting." Dorel let his confusion show on his face. Link continued. "I'm here to compete."

Dorel furrowed his brows at the smith, a smile slowly creeping across his face. It was someone else, however, that spoke first.

"Compete? Who the blazes are you that I haven't ever seen you before today?" The words were spoken by Leonis, fully recovered from his little scuffle. "Anyone who has trained with sword and shield should have practiced with me at one time or another."

His cocky attitude thickly steeped his voice. This was a man who thought the world of himself and his own accomplishments. That was probably why he relished the anguish of another's failures and didn't take to being reminded of his own. Which, of course, led to the scuffle.

"You may have had the chance to, if townsfolk were ever allowed to train on the castle grounds." Dorel's voice thundered, followed by a brief chuckle. Leonis stared blankly at his fellow knight, not quite understanding what was being said.

"I'm not a knight." Link informed the slow thinking warrior. "I'm a blacksmith, the craft scion of Holstous Silvereye."

Leonis scoffed at Link, openly disapproving of the smith.

"You're a peasant!" He stated, the notion finally dawning on him. He let out a snort as he sneered at Link. "Than what makes you think you're competing?"

"Well, I wa-"

"For that matter," The knight interrupted. "What makes you think you could hold your own against a trained Hylian knight?"

The last sentence was more a challenge than a question, but Link refused to be goaded, practically ignoring it.

"I'm here by invitation, one given me by the pr-" '_Shing!_' Link's statement was interrupted by the sound of a blade leaving its scabbard. The knights in front of him shifted their gaze to something, or someone, behind Link and to his right. With trained precision, Link's hand was on Shurako's hilt, drawing the blade before anyone heard the air blowing around the incoming weapon.

Clung!

Shurako's hardened steel met with solid wood as the spear ended its arc an arm's length from Link. He caught sight then of the spear head and smiled, knowing well whom it belonged to.

"You have good reflexes for a blacksmith." The chiding voice spoke from behind.

"I practice often. You never know when someone will try to stab you in the back." Link chided back.

With a hard push, he sent the spear back the way it came and brought his sword around his front, posed to lunge at his attacker. As the blade sailed close by his side, his feet moved swiftly, forcing his whole body to turn around. The motion added much force to the blow, but as he extended his arm, steel once again met wood as his attacker pushed the blow away with the broad side of the thick shaft.

Link was moving again, swinging his sword left over his own head, trying to strike the right side of his opponents face. Again the spear was there to protect its master. Now, the blunt end of the spear was moving to attack. Link quickly turn his blade's tip down and blocked the half hearted blow.

The spear was moving again, this time its sharp end coming in for a high sweep, hoping to end the conflict quickly. But Link saw his chance and he took it. Ducking as the lethal edge approached, he brought his sword's hilt to his chest and centered on his target. Just as the spear passed harmlessly over his head, Link stood and extended his blade just until it touched Rain's neck under the chin.

The defeated knight responded to Link's victory smile in kind, his spear stopped at the far end of its arc.

"You didn't put near enough effort into this, Rain."

The knight chuckled softly.

"Maybe I just want you to think I'll be an easy win, so that I can capitalize on your overconfidence."

The brief duel resolved, both men lowered their weapons and moved forward to embrace, each laughing as they patted the other on the back. The other knights all looked on with a mix of confusion, surprise and curiosity. None of them had expected the attack and no one had expected such an outcome. But none of them ever dreamed that the two combatants would embrace like brothers after such a sudden conflict.

"Sir Rain?"

The voice was that of Leonis. Rain turned his attention to the knight.

"Since you seem well acquainted with the blacksmith, perhaps you can clear something up for us all."

Rain smiled, stealing a quick look back at Link before he answered the man, walking closer to him as he did.

"What is it that needs clearing up, Leonis?"

The boastful knight crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Link.

"Your friend Link believes that he is competing in the tournament today."

By this time Rain was standing next to his fellow knight, his spear thrown over his right shoulder like it was a great ax ready to chop firewood. When he heard what Leonis told him, he narrowed his brows at Link, who sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He knew where this conversation was headed. Rain couldn't help a chuckle.

"That is because he is, Leonis." Rain stated. "He was invited to compete by Princess Zelda. The two of them have been friends for years."

There was an awkward moment of silence before many of the knights began to mutter quietly to one another. Leonis' mouth fell limp toward the ground as he tried to come to terms with the statement.

"S-sir Rain…" He stuttered, still confused by this turn of events. "… How can this 'commoner', invited or not, be eligible for a tournament of this nature? Surely he is not worthy of the glory to be gained by participating in it."

While Leonis continued to spout his opinion, Link walked up to Rain's side and tried his best to contain the fury that greatly desired the young knight's blood. There was a great deal of venom in the arrogant young man's tone and while Link did not consider himself to be anything more than a commoner, he did not like his status, or lack thereof, to be rubbed in his face.

Rain seemed more annoyed than angry.

"And who are you to question the Princess' actions, Leonis?" The question came out like a growl. Still unable to accept the truth, Leonis began to argue.

"But he is a peasant! Princess or not, she cannot expect us to honor the skills and valor of a worthless blacksmith in the same breath as men whom have spilled blood, sweat and tears in defense and service to their King!" He looked at Link. "What feats of worth have you accomplished, Peasant? Did you shoe the horse of a knight on his way to earn his right to compete here?"

His fury long past containment, Link was about to show the disrespectful knight just what he was capable of, but Rain held him back as he cut in.

"That's enough, Leonis!" the younger knight almost glared at his superior. "Link is here and there is nothing you can do to stop that short of eliminating him from the tournament. So I suggest you find something better to do with your time."

Leonis shot one last glare at Link. "See you on the battlefield, whelp."

The statement was full of scorn and it took all of his effort for Link to not swing at the arrogant youth, whether Rain was holding him back or not. They watched Leonis walk off in the direction of the practice fields. When he was out of ear shot, Rain piped up.

"You'll have to forgive Leonis. He is impulsive and doesn't know how to reign in his tongue."

"That's alri-"

"But he was not without his valid points."

Link was interrupted by Rowan, who had silently watched the whole exchange.

"He is right in saying that you do not belong here."

Reining in the anger that surfaced when he was interrupted, Link took a breath and a moment to look the knight over. Where Leonis had the build of a brawler, with wide shoulders and thick arms, Rowan had the build of a runner and scout. He had a slight build, with strong legs and a steady gaze that seemed to see everything. His pale green eyes met Link's with a look that said absolutely nothing, as if he had no feeling. The gaze made Link shudder involuntarily.

"What do mean, Rowan?" Rain demanded. Link smirked inwardly at Rain's actions. It seemed that he was taking more offense to the way Link was being treated than even Link himself was.

"I meant no offense by the statement, Sir Rain." Rowan's voice was calm and even, still betraying no emotion. "But Leonis did speak the truth, despite his uncouth approach."

Rain clenched his teeth and flexed his fist before relaxing in the knight's gaze. He sighed.

"And you are about to tell us exactly why."

It was not a question. It was a statement as truthful as it would have been coming from the mouth of Nayru herself. Link relaxed as well. Obviously Rowan had a reputation for putting facts in line.

"I am. You see, Link, Leonis does not respect your presence here because of your lack of status." Link was about to counter being put down again, but Rowan stopped him. "I am not saying that to focus on your station, merely to mention it. Link, we knights spend years of our youth training and learning from other knights who have done the same, from warriors who have earned great titles by their heroism and valor. We are part of a cycle that has been a foundation of Hyrule for centuries and the pomp and circumstance of these sometimes outrageous tournaments is a part of our life and the glory we earn as knights. You were invited by the Princess, no one here has the authority to force you away, but Leonis feels insulted that a mere blacksmith is being given glory that is owed to men such as us, who have earned their right to fight here today."

By this time, Dorel had joined the conversation, listening intently as Rowan continued.

"If you were a man who had earned some worth or recognition through his acts of valor, Leonis would not have as much of a problem with you being here."

Link stole a look at Rain as he paced like a caged cat. The knight did not give any direction; in fact he may not have even seen Links glance. He thought a second more before stating.

"No one in Hyrule has heard of my 'acts of valor', as you put it, because anything I have done worth telling of has happened in other kingdoms."

Part of that sentence was a lie, but in this case, Link knew the truth was stranger than fiction. He waited for a response, but it was Dorel that asked the question.

"I know you have traveled far in your lifetime, master smith." He started. "But what did you do outside our borders that would earn you glory."

Rowan's stare intensified in silent agreement with Dorel's question. Rain also stopped pacing and listened intently, the look on his face almost demanding as many details as possible. It would appear that Link would have to toot his own horn for a change.

He began with his journey to Termina, how he was ambushed by the skull kid wearing Majora's Mask and turned into a deku scrub. He left many details out, saying that in three days time he freed the four guardian giants, defeated the Mask and stopped the moon from falling. While Link knew it was true that this is how anyone from Termina would tell the story, he also knew that he would have died along with everyone else if he didn't have the Ocarina of Time's ability to travel back through time.

This would have been enough tooting for one day, but Rain quickly prodded him to continue. He then recounted his journeys to Labrynna and Holodrum, two kingdoms far to the north of Hyrule. In Labrynna, he defeated Varan, the Sorceress of Shadow and saved the kingdom from the doom that would have occurred had Varan unleashed Ganon, an ancient monster created to be pure evil. He told them that Ganon was almost released again less than a year later in Holodrum, by a man known only as General Onyx. He left out the part about how Ganon was released both times and he had to seal back in… both times.

After his stories were done, Link was quite tired of hearing about himself. Even though the stories had been shortened, he know had vivid memories of his adventures abroad running freely through his mind. He didn't make a habit of telling of his adventures unless he was training of drinking; and right now he wasn't swinging a sword, and was a sober as a monk. Link wished he were doing either.

"While we cannot prove that your stories are true," replied Rowan, after a moment of thought. "You certainly do tell a good tale. Unfortunately, because this took place outside of Hyrule and there is no way at this moment to confirm your honesty, there is no status to be gained by these acts."

"Not saying!" Dorel rapidly cut in. "That that fact lessens their importance to you or anyone who was affected by your actions."

Rowan half glared at his companion for correcting him, but understood why Dorel had done it. Rowan knew that he was not very sensitive to the way others felt.

Link smirked at the exchange, and was about to assure them that there was no harm done, when a single, booming note echoed through the palace grounds. Everyone stood dead still, as the horn sounded a second time.

"I thought all the V.I.P.'s arrived yesterday?" Dorel questioned.

"It is certainly not a call to arms." Rowan acknowledged.

"Maybe one of the provincial nobles decided to compete; many of them have been knighted." Rain suggested.

"That horn was not Hylian…" All three knights locked eyes on the blacksmith, who looked toward Castle City with interest and confusion. "…It's Terminan."

* * *

Authors notes:

Sorry for the time between updates, but family, work and life take all precedance over my writting. I hop to drop chapter 5 in a few weeks and be on the lookout for some hints clues and foreshadowing in my writting.

Thanks to all who have read and/or favorited my fiction. Your support makes me think I'm a good writter and i like that feeling.

Until next time,

KaijuKnight


	5. Ch 5 Suspicious Behavior

Hello to all my readers. First let me say that yes, I am frighteningly aware that it has been almost three years since I have updated this story. I apologize that I have allowed life to prevent my hobbies.

Ch 5 is here for all to see! The next chapter is already being written and will have a great deal of one on one combat. The next two chapters will be detailed accounts of two very important battles and will lead into the main conflict of the story. Keep reading everyone! The plot will evolve quickly from here. Be on the lookout for a new OC in this chapter and always pay attention to the little details.

Enjoy!

* * *

In the throne room, when not removed for special occasions such as balls and coronations, there sat a large, stone table. The long table was separated into sections so that it was easier to move. Around it sat twelve luxurious chairs, where the twelve noble rulers of the twelve provinces sat for the meeting of the high council of Hyrule. At the head of the table, raised above the other chairs, sat the grand seat of the King and beside it, that of the princess.

That is not where Zelda sat now. She occupied one of the noble's chairs, a half-eaten pastry and some fruit on her plate, waiting alone in the immense chamber. Why she had rushed to get here from her room, she did not at all know.

'Par for the course, I guess…' She thought to herself dourly. '…I should have known something would have delayed him.'

She was half scolding herself for not realizing how likely her father was to be pulled away by business on this of all days. He had said once before '_Everything must be perfect!_'. She thought about telling him then that it was not as important to her as he thought, but she also knew that once Hadinaru Harkanin decided that he wanted something done, only the hand of the goddesses could change his mind.

Zelda sighed loudly as she tinkered with a small, heart-shaped pendant in her hand. Slowly, she narrowed her vision on the trinket, focusing her thoughts and will. With no warning, the pendant lifted out of her hand and floated in mid air, slowly turning around as the Princess idly exercised her magic. She moved her hand up, pushing the heart away and over the rest of the breakfast waiting on the table.

'Niska probably wouldn't approve of this.' She thought, smirking in the process.

She was very focused on her task. So focused, that she did not hear the heavy thud of footsteps as they entered the chamber.

"Excuse me."

Zelda jumped at the unexpected voice, dropping her concentration and of course, the pendant. The trinket fell right out of the air, landing unceremoniously in a bowl of gravy. The impact sent a good deal of the hot dish splattering across the tablecloth.

Zelda fought to regain her composure as she stood up and turned around. Now facing her new companion, she was surprised to find a young goron, only about four and a half feet tall, starring wildly at her. He seemed a little startled.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you, your highness." The Goron paused just long enough to bow. "I'm afraid that I have gotten separated from my father and can't seem to find him. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you."

Now calm from her little slip, Zelda remembered having met this young goron several days earlier. He was the son of Darunia, the High Chieftain of the Gorons. What was his name again.

"It's quite alright, master goron. I just wasn't paying attention. There is no need for you to apologize." She curtsied. "Please forgive me, but I seem to have forgotten your name, master…"

The boy smiled. "Link, your Highness."

Zelda deadpanned.

'Link?! That is a strange coincidence. Maybe they know each other.' Taking a breath to steady herself, she continued.

"…Link. Pleased to meet you once again. You said you were looking for your father?"

The Goron nodded.

"We were talking as we walked through the halls this morning." He looked back at the hallway he had come out of. "But I think he got pulled aside and I just kept talking as I walked." He turned back to the princess. "I tried to retrace my steps, but I got turned around. We were never in here today."

Zelda tried to stifle a snicker, ultimately failing. She understood the child's plight. She often thought that if she had not been raised in the Castle she would be in the same predicament.

"Please forgive my amusement. I understand your confusion. I am finished here…" She paused as she looked back at the gravy. "Would you mind if I accompanied you in your search? I believe I would serve as an excellent guide through these halls."

Link smiled widely, showing off all of his rounded teeth.

"I would be delighted if you would do me such an honor, your Highness."

The boy bowed to the princess, earning another smile in return. Zelda stepped forward as he stood back up, taking her place as his guide.

"Well I think we should be off, Master Link. No telling where your Father could be."

"After you, Princess."

They spent a few pleasant minutes talking as they walked, Zelda taking the time to answer any questions the young goron had about the castle and Hyrule. They were nearing the lower levels and parade grounds when the princess decided to ask a question of her own.

"Master Link?"

Link looked up at her.

"I am curious about how you came to be named 'Link'. You see, I know a young man in Castle City named Link and I wondered if you and your father knew him."

They had walked out of the Castle as she asked, pausing momentarily to allow some servants and squires to run by. None of them really saw the Princess and her entourage of one, so lost were they in there own work. Zelda didn't even realize they had left the castle until she looked down when Link's feet began stomping quickly. At the same time, his eyes became the size of saucers and the boy seemed to shake with anticipation. Clearly, he was excited.

"That's my UNCLE!"

Zelda was taken back by this information. 'Uncle?' She thought, trying to grasp what the goron Prince was saying. 'How could that be?'

Link, having calmed down from his excitement, must have seen the puzzlement on Zelda's face.

"Link is my father's Sworn Brother." He said matter-of-factly. "My father and he go back more than seven years, before I was even born."

Zelda felt a little more informed.

"Oh, I see. Sworn Brothers? Like my father and yours?" Link nodded, bearing his toothy smile once again. "What did Link do to earn that?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical, but she got an answer anyway.

"Link is the great 'Dodongo Busting Hero'." Link flexed his arms for emphasis as he spouted the title. But as he relaxed from his pose, he saw knew puzzlement on the Princess' face. He continued.

"Seven years ago, the Dodongo's Cavern was overrun by the infernal reptiles it is named for. They were everywhere and there was even a great male with them, a King Dodongo! What's more, a huge rock had covered the entrance so that no one could get in. We gorons eat the rocks that are plentiful in the cavern, so when it was shut, the gorons began to starve. We didn't know what to do. But then, Link came to my father from the Forest where he grew up and offered to help. Without a single problem, Link blew up the rock, fought his way through the army of Dodongos and finally made it to the King Dodongo. They had a great battle under that mountain and Link won! He slew the monster with a mighty leaping sword strike and buried the beast in a molten lava pool."

The boy was excitedly gesturing as he spoke, wildly leaping into the air to emphasis Link's accomplishment. As he finished, he bent over, placing his hands on his knees. He had worn himself out with his dramatic flourishes. Zelda let him regain his composure, trying to process all the information she had just been thrown.

'Extraordinary!'

That was the only word she could breathlessly whisper in the back of her mind. She really wondered why she had never even heard of her friend's strong connection to the Goron leader and his family. She knew Link didn't like to talk about the specifics of his travels, but to not even mention something that happened right here in Hyrule-.

"There you are, Runt! Now where did you run off to!"

Zelda and Link both jumped as the great voice boomed toward them. Turning fast enough to twist her skirt, Zelda saw whom the voice belonged to. The massive goron, taking steady steps on his short legs, stood at least nine feet tall, his body rippling with well-toned muscles. Being one of the very few gorons she knew that had hair, it's style, spiked and braided, only added to his intimidating demeanor. While this was not the first time she had seen Chief Darunia, Zelda was always shocked and amazed at the sight of the immense leader.

"Father!" Link yelled as he rushed over to the chieftain. Darunia leaned down, catching his son and hoisting him over his head, placing him onto his shoulder. He laughed; the sound as great a boom as his voice.

"Next time we go walking, my son, you stick closer to me. Okay"?

Link blushed a little.

"Yes, Father."

Zelda smiled at the reunion, only now noticing the man standing next to the goron. She first caught sight of the bright red robes tied with a white sash. The mans pants and under shirt were also white, each matching the man's full, well trimmed beard that ran the edge of his chin and up to his hair. His eyes caught Zelda's own, both sharing the same deep blue color.

'But his eyes are stronger than mine…' Zelda mused to herself as she stepped forward to meet her father.

"Good morning, Father. I'm sorry I missed you at breakfast." She hugged him as she finished her apology.

"Oh, now. You have no reason to apologize to me, my girl. I was the one not at breakfast. I should be apologizing to you. Especially after sending someone to get you!"

Zelda smiled warmly at him.

"It's alright, Papa." She hugged him harder for a moment before letting go. "Luckily I was there to give young master Link directions."

She smiled at the boy who once again smiled back. Darunia laughed and was about to say something when he was cut-off. A single, booming note that echoed across the parade grounds. It was quickly followed by a second before allowing the grounds to quiet. The attention of the four nobles was immediately toward Castle City, where the horn blast originated. Zelda wasn't sure what to think.

"Father?" She questioned formally. "What was that?"

King Hadinaru's smile stretched slowly across his face, as if it took him a moment to realize what it was.

"That, my dear, is something I have not heard in many years. The horn is unique, it's tone and volume used for a single purpose." He paused as he turned to look at Zelda and the gorons. "It is a herald… a Royal Herald… We have a Prince in our midst."

Zelda was immediately nervous. And irritated!

* * *

Link and his three companions stood in silence for a moment as they watched what they assumed to be the Terminan party enter the castle gates and begin to make their way to the parade grounds. Doral broke the silence, rubbing the back of his head in the process.

"What is a caravan from Termina doing here?"

Rowan shook his head and raised his eyebrows. Link stood wordlessly. It was Rain who crossed his arms and sighed. The sound had an edge of irritation.

"King Hadinaru extended an invitation to Prince Nathaniel Arcwright of Termina to compete in today's tournament." He explained. Link looked towards him, his face echoing Rain's irritation. Zelda had spoken to him about the invitation and, at the time, she was not happy about it. "No one expected him to show up. Hyrule never received a reply to the message."

Rowan seemed confused.

"Why would that make everyone assume that he wasn't coming?" He asked.

Link smirked inwardly, careful not to let it show on his face. He was surprised that Rowan's knowledge of protocol did not include this subject.

"Because," He began, gaining his companion's attention. "In high society, not sending a response to such a letter, whether for acceptance or refusal, is considered extremely rude." He stole a glance at Rain, catching the knight's eye as he nodded in agreement. "Princess Zelda was rather cross last week when they had not received a response by the requested time. She had felt quite insulted…" He let the sentence hang for a moment, waiting to see if the knights had anything to add. Rain laughed ironically.

"I'd say the Princess will have quite a few things to say to the Prince when they meet."

He smiled at Link knowingly. Link returned the gesture, imagining the words that Zelda would use to scold the Prince. He sighed.

"I hope, that I am not around to see that."

"Why on earth would you miss it!?" Rain countered spiritedly. "It's not everyday to get to see Royalty tell each other off! It's a very entertaining sight!"

Rain's excitement granted Link knew insight into the knight's personal life. Everyone had to have a hobby. His seemed to be watching the nobles and courtiers make fools out of each other.

"Be that as it may, I do not think I could keep a straight face during the exchange. I do not want to insult anyone that could order my execution."

The men all shared a laugh.

"Well," Rain began, straightening his tunic. "We're the closest, might as well offer the Prince a welcoming escort." He brought his arm up, motioning forward with two fingers. As he began walking, Rowan and Doral took up positions behind and on either side of him. Link stayed back. Escorting a Prince was not in his purview. So he waited, more people from the parade grounds coming over to stand next to him. Word of the new arrivals was spreading. The tournament just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

Zelda was fuming as her Father, the two gorons and herself made their way toward the entrance to the parade grounds. She was also astonished at her father's behavior toward the arrival of a Terminan delegation, most likely led by Prince Nathaniel Byron Arcwright, the heir to the Terminan throne. While on any other day she would have welcomed the unexpected pleasure with open arms, the events of the last several weeks replayed themselves briefly in her mind.

'The invitation was sent out soon enough to give the Prince three weeks to make preparations for the weeklong journey. In that time he should have had plenty of time to reply, giving us word with up to three weeks ourselves to be ready to receive a Prince.'

So the plan had been. The time passed and a week before the tournament, there had still been no reply.

'I had been furious. Not only was Prince Nathan blatantly refusing to attend, which was an insult in itself, but also he did so without even acknowledging that we had invited him. His utter disregard for manners left a bitter taste in my mouth.'

Why her father was so pleased, she could not figure out. He understood noble manners better than she did.

'Then why am I the only one upset?'

She had had enough.

"Father!" She called out, purposefully letting her irritation be heard. "Can I have a word with you?"

Hadinaru stopped and turned, the look on his face showing that he had heard her tone and determined it's meaning.

"Now Zelda, I know what you are about to say and I ask that you don't. We should just go and meet the Prince and let it all be water under the bridge."

Zelda's jaw dropped and her right eyebrow shot up. Sometimes her Father's love of clichés got on her nerves.

"_Water under the bridge?_ He paid us both a tremendous insult by not replying to the invitation? And now you just want to forget that? Welcome him in with open arms, just like that?"

Hadinaru now wore a frown and his own right eyebrow was raised.

"Zelda, please try to see this in a different light. King Arcwright is ill, his condition has been growing worse for months. The Prince has been thrown into ruling in his father's stead very suddenly and he is certainly overwhelmed. Perhaps you should consider that before you hold these actions against him."

The look in his eyes was both encouraging and warning. Zelda knew he expected her to hold her tongue and behave for this meeting.

"Very well, Father." She started. "If you insist on letting this go then I will not say another word on the matter. Never the less, I still think this topic should be brought up so that he may explain his rudeness. After all, wars have been started for less."

Hadinaru narrowed his gaze at her. She met his gaze and held her ground. Zelda knew that her statement had earned her a one on one conversation with her father later on, but she was not going to be dissuaded from her feelings so easily.

The royals held their stare for only a few seconds before the King broke away, turning around to begin walking again.

"You may discuss it with him after the tournament." He stated. "And I expect you to be civil about it, Zelda. Do not allow your personal feelings on the matter cloud your diplomacy. That could start a war as well."

With that, he continued on his way to greet their royal guest.

Zelda was growling at and to herself. She knew her father was upset because of her behavior and he had every reason to be. She was not acting the part of a Lady of the Court. As such, she was expected to show restraint. But she was also upset and had as much reason to be as Hadinaru did. She felt the sting in this situation and he made little of it. She had thought her father of all people would have supported her… would have legitimized her feelings…

'Suck it up Zelda!' She snapped at herself.

"If it pleases her Highness," Darunia spoke up from behind her, making her jump… again. "I would like to say that you are right to take offense toward the prince's actions. He has done you a great injustice. He should be made aware of that."

Zelda smiled bitterly.

"Thank you, My Lord. Never the less, my father is right and I should maintain my composure with the Prince." She sighed and looked down, shaking her head as she went.

"Well," She looked back up. "I guess we should catch up to my father. We have royalty to welcome."

Now resolved to keep a straight face despite her objections to the situation, Zelda and her bulky companions rushed across the grounds, trying to catch up to the departing King.

* * *

Rain had never met any nobility from Termina before. To say that he was looking forward to the change in the status quo of court would have been a dramatic understatement. Rain learned early in his time escorting the Princess that watching the antics of the nobility was incredibly entertaining. As a result, he had gotten very good at laughing to himself without letting on that he was enjoying the moment. But over time, the monotony of the courts ever repeating issues, was starting to drive him to tears instead of laughter.

'Today will be much different.' Rain thought to himself as he walked, with Doral and Rowan, toward the party from Termina. He smiled toward the approaching group, partially because he was already envisioning the entertainment that would be his tonight. The caravan was only 10 paces away when Rain stopped and raised his right arm in greeting.

"Hail and be welcomed, warriors of Termina." He addressed the soldier's, since he could not yet see the prince. "I am Sir Rain Strasguard, Sergeant of Guard to her highness, Princess Zelda. We have come to offer welcome and escort to your honored charge."

The lead soldier simply looked at Rain as the party stopped, making no effort at a response. He simply stared at Rain impassively. Rowan and Dorel shared an uncomfortable look as the silence between the two parties began to grow. Rain was about to ask for an explanation when the soldier startled and placed his attention on the horse and rider calmly moving to the front of the group. After a second, the soldier dipped his head in respect and led his horse away from the front, making room for the new arrival. Said horseman dismounted and walked toward Rain, a sly smile stretching across his lips.

Rain was tall, standing six feet, two inches. The man who stood before him was a couple inches shorter, probably matching Link at six feet even. He had a slightly messy head of dark brown hair, muddy brown eyes and what seemed to be some kind of scar running down the left side of his jaw line. His build was slight, but his movements were even and very controlled. He seemed a little thin in the middle, but his face did not suggest that he was at all malnourished. He wore a dark brown vest, complete with long sleeves colored a lighter, richer brown. His pants and fine boots matched the vest. The most notable feature of his dress, however, was the long sword on his left hip. The hilt was thick and the blade had to be almost four feet long. While his confidence and dress certainly suggested that he was noble, Rain found himself disappointed.

'Not what I expected, I guess.'

"Hail, Sir Knight. I am welcomed. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nathaniel Arcwing, Crowned Prince of Termina. I hope I'm not late?" The Prince smirked at Rain.

Rain politely smirked back.

"Fashionably so, Your Highness. Please allow me to introduce my colleges, Sir Rowan and Sir Dorel." Rain gestured to each knight in turn. They bowed in respect.

"Sir Knights." The Prince said, looking at each man as they bowed. Rain couldn't be certain, but for a second he thought the Prince was sizing them up.

'Not likely,' Rain chided himself. 'he didn't look at them long enough.'

"Well, that's enough with the pleasantries, could you be so kind as to point me in the direction of His Majesty and Her Highness? I would like to see them before the tournament begins. "

"Certainly, Sire." Rain answered, not at all phased by the Princes' brash change of subject. He was used to it. "We will send Squires to assist your men in finding their arrangements. If you would follow me please."

"Lead on, Sir Rain."

With that, the group turned and began moving back towards the central parade grounds. Rain allowed his smirk to show as they walked.

'Interesting fellow.'

* * *

The crowd gathering on the parade grounds had grown to at least twenty, each person watching the entrance to get a glimpse of what was going on. All except Link, who had stopped watching after he saw Rain, Doral and Rowan walk onto the main path, choosing instead to mentally practice some of his more complicated moves. He was vaguely aware of what the crowd was saying when a sadly familiar voice brought him screaming back to the present.

"What the devil is going on?"

The question was directed at him, and while Leonis' voice did not have the edge that it had had earlier, Link thought he still sounded like a pompous ass when he talked.

"An envoy from Termina has just arrived." Link replied, hoping to keep this conversation short. He saw Leonis react to the statement and turned to face the knight.

"The Prince? Wasn't expecting to see him today."

Link looked at the knight questioningly.

"You knew?"

Leonis returned Link's questioning look.

"Yeah… I'm a substitute for Her Highness' guard. I cover positions during sick days and… soldier leaves and stuff like that."

"Ah." Link replied. "And you had shifts in the last week."

The knight narrowed his gaze on the blacksmith.

"Yes… She was not happy. How do you know!?"

Leonis' tone was accusing. Link just looked at him impassively. 'Are we really going to go through this again?!' He thought dryly, but was unable to answer.

"Oh, that's right… Friends with the Princess…"

Leonis' words were steeped in sarcasm, but Link ignored them, turning his attention instead to the four men now coming up the path. He immediately recognized Rain, Doral, and Rowan, but he did not recognize the fourth. 'Must be the Prince.' He pondered. His question was answered when a knight at the forefront of the crowd sounded off.

"RENDER, HONORS!"

The reaction was instantaneaus. Every man and woman on the grounds bowed or knelt according to their station. Most of the knights simply bent low at the waist. Link, however, took a knee and kept his gaze on the ground. There was a moment where you could have cut the stillness with a knife before the crunch of boots on gravel approached. No one rose from their positions as the four men passed by the group. His gaze still lowered, Link saw only the shadows of the men as they passed him. They hadn't gone much farther when the crunching of one pair of boots stopped.

'Huh?'

"Your Highness?" Link heard Rain question, but still could not tell what was happening.

"Please, rise!" While polite it was not a suggestion. Link stood, brushing of his knee as he came up. When he faced forward, however, he was surprised to find someone looking at him with intense brown eyes.

"Good Morning, Sir Knight." The prince greeted.

Link gaped for a split second.

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness…" Link bowed. "I am not a knight. I am just a local blacksmith. Link is my name."

The Princes eyes visibly lit up.

"I knew it!" The royal exclaimed. Link jumped. "The strange hat, the build, your age, not to mention your green attire… I thought you seemed familiar to me, and your name only confirms my suspitions!" The Prince was almost flustered he was so excited. "I never thought that I would see this day, but I must indeed be in the Giants favor if I have just come face to face with the Hero of Moonfall!"

Link finally understood the Princes excitement, though he was still perplexed by it's existance. He did not think that the ruling family of Termina would have payed him much credence, regardless of his actions. Link was pleasently surprised.

"Excuse me, Your Highness? The _Hero_ of what?" Leonis' was trying very had to hide the disbelief he was feeling. He wasn't.

The smirk on Rain's face said exactly what was on his mind; 'That's right!' Rowan and Doral were exchanging mildly surprised, but knowing looks. The Prince regailed them with the tale.

"This young man, as a mere boy of ten years, came to Termina during a time of anihalation. Our moon was falling for reasons still unknown to me. It would have been the end of Termina. But Link here, fought through countless evils to vanquish a dark power that was binding the Great Giants, our guardian dieties, and rallied them in time to catch the moon and save my kingdom. And all in just three days!"

Leonis' shock was etched very plainly on his face. The crowd was murmuring, a dozen conversations spoken at the same time. The look some of the faces shared told Link that he hadn't gained any credit from most of the knight's present.

"If you are drawing swords in this competition, I fear there will be a lot of pride shattered on these fields come days end." The Prince laughed heartily. Most of the knights looked offended by the statement. "Thank you. For all that you have done for Termina." The Prince bowed to Link, illiciting several gasps and whispers from the crowd. "I am honored to have me you and I look forward to the time when we cross blades."

With that the Prince turned away, rejoining Rain, Doral and Rowan in their march toward the VIP stands. Once they were out of earshot, everyone in the area started speaking at once. Most of the were not happy.

"If I hadn't have heard it from a Prince, I would have accused whoever told that tale of being mad!" The edge was back in Leonis' voice. "Even so, your still a useless peseant in my book."

His insult made, the arrogant knight strode off toward the parade grounds. Link just stood there and sighed. At least there was someone out there who recognized what he had done in his life. Though the Princes' tale had probably put a target on his back today. Every knight there would be out to prove him wrong.

Link stepped aside as a group of horsemen rode by, the Princes' escort by the look of them. They all stared impassively at the Hylians. Link continued to look at them as they passed, but became extremely unnerved when he met one of the rider's eyes and his impassive stare became a hate filled scowl, quickly returning to it's emotionless state. Link stared after the man, in a state of mild shock at the bizzare turn of events. He didn't know the man who scowled at him, so he hadn't any idea what he could have done to make the man dislike him. Never-the-less, Link was now confused… and unsettled.

* * *

_"The Hero is here!"_

A disembodied voice spoke into the ether.

_"Yes, I know. Quite unexpected, hm?"_

Another bodiless voice answered.

_"What should we do?! We cannot allow him to spoil the plan, we have worked to hard and to long to-"_

_"I have worked hard and long on this plan! Do not exaggerate your part in this plot!"_

The first voice hissed, as if it were a struck serpent.

_"My apologies, Master. What are your instructions for dealing with this problem?"_

_"You shall do nothing! His presence here will not hinder us. In fact, it actually aides our purpose."_

There was silence for several long seconds.

_"As you wish, Master."_

* * *

'Use clear enunciations, back straight, look him in the eye… Damn it! How does the Terminan curtsy differ from the Hylian?'

Having squelched her anger and frustration after her and her Father's little spat, Zelda now only had her nervousness to affect her as the Teriminan Prince, led by a trio of Hylian Knights, came into view. The Princess was loathe to admit even to herself that she had stopped practicing for this occasion when they had received no reply to their invitation. Now she was reeling.

"Relax!"

The King's gentle soothe spooked Zelda out of her near panic and dragged her back to reality.

"Thank you…" She sighed in response, calming herself as best she could as the Prince and his escort stopped in front of them.

"Your Majesty! Your Grace!" Rain began, using one of Zelda's more formal titles. "I am pleased to present his Highness, Nathanial Arcwright, Prince of Termina."

As he finished, Rain stepped aside to allow the Prince the chance to step forward. Though tall and fit, Zelda could not help but gawk momentarily at the skinny youth that was revealed. She had been under the impression that Prince Nathan was quite tall and not small in the least in terms of bulk. Seeing him now, she felt a little… disappointed.

'Not at all what I was expecting!"

The Prince was now bowing to her father in a very traditional, almost old fashioned Hylian manner.

"Your Majesty, may I express my sincerest gratitude for you hospitality toward me and my Kingdom. Thank you for having me."

Standing once again, the Prince was immediately engulfed within the immense form of Hadinaru Harkinan.

"You are most welcome her, dear Nathan. Welcome back to Hyrule!" Nathan could not be seen until Hadinaru stepped back from his aggressive hug. "Please allow me to present and introduce my daughter, Princess Zelda." The King gestured to Zelda as he spoke and the Prince sidestepped in order to stand in front of her. That was her cue. Zelda gripped the seams of her skirt and pointed her left toe forward and down while extending it forward of her body, dipping into a rather awkward curtsy in the same motion.

'Terminans can do this without falling over!?' She thought sarcastically.

"Your Highness, welcome to Hyrule." Even after all the havoc surrounding his arrival, she was sincere in her welcome.

The Prince responded in kind with the same exaggerated bow he gave the King. They rose together and Nathan spoke.

"I feel very welcomed, Your Grace." He reached for her hand, intent on kissing it. Zelda was not impressed by the bold move, but for courtesy's sake, allowed him to take her hand. He gently kissed the back of her glove and released her hand, looking her in the eyes as he did. There was something about his gaze that unsettled Zelda, but she was sure it was only her own nervousness.

"I hope my arrival has not caused any problems."

Zelda held back a response, waiting for her varied emotions to subside before she said anything rash. She was preparing to speak when a booming voice interrupted her.

"The only problem you have caused is the insult you seem oblivious to."

Darunia stared down at the visiting noble, the frown on his face making it look very unpleasant. Both Zelda and Hadinaru stared speechless at the Goron for a moment before the King turned a questioning gaze at Zelda. Knowing he suspected that she had a hand in this she quickly, but discretely, shook her head.

Prince Nathan had been stunned as well by the sudden and tactless statement. He was only just regaining his composure when Zelda looked back at him. What she saw in his eyes, a powerful anger that seemed to be trying to find expression in his face, told her something she had not wanted to know. Disguised or not, this man had an incredible temper!

"Excuse me, but I am not sure to what you are referring." The Princes' voice was strained, a clear sign that he was exerting great effort to control his wrath.

"I am referring to the FACT that the King and Princess of Hyrule extended the courtesy of an invitation to a very important day in the Princess' life; Her birthday celebration. And while any other nobleman would have made the effort to be courteous in return, you neglected to send a reply, in acceptance or denial. And then you have the audacity to show up unexpected and unannounced on the day of this celebration, seemingly ignorant to what you have done. You have done a great disservice to the King and Princess; you owe them an apology!"

"Brother!"

Hadinaru had found hs voice to late. The damage had already been done. Nathan looked as thought he would erupt at any second. Darunia shifted his eyes to look at his sworn brother and the two shared a sharp stare, trading wordless thoughts through their eyes. Zelda met Rain's eyes for a split second. They were registering a lot of shock…and amusement.

"I beg your pardon… Master Goron… I didn't catch your name." The Prince was flushed and sweating, trying desperately to maintain his composure. The disrespect he felt at that moment must have made him feel quite small. A feeling no man or woman of noble blood could stomach.

Darunia looked at the Prince again.

"That is because I did not give it! I am Darunia, High Chieftain of the Hylian Gorons."

Though still harsh, the revelation of Darunia's position and title seemed to reign in the Prince. Another moment and his eyes betrayed none of the fury they had show not a minute before.

'It's scary how easily he can do that.'

"Lord… Darunia is correct." Prince Nathan started slowly. He now seemed to be straining to speak properly, almost as if every word required intense concentration. "I have… offended you by my i-inaction… and that is regrettable. I should… not have arrived without due notification." He turned to address Zelda and her father. "Please accept my sincerest apologies for my shameful actions. I meant no offense or disservice. Please… forgive me."

Darunia's scowl lessened considerably and he allowed himself to shift his attention away from the Prince. Seeing a chance to be the peacemaker, Zelda stepped forward, motioning to her father as he stepped in to take over. He paused, seeing his daughter's initiative and allowing it to occur. Zelda stood before the Prince.

"We accept your apology, Your Highness." She dipped her head slightly. "Be assured. We greatly appreciate your sincerity on this matter. We did intent to bring this up more tactfully after the tournament, but as I am sure you know, our Goron brothers are rather passionate in their feelings." She glanced sideways at Darunia, who only smiled a little in response. "Please consider this matter settled and think on it no more." She curtsied, using a more Hylian manner this time.

The Prince, still breathing through his shoulders, took a moment to bow back to the Princess. When he stood, their eyes met again and Zelda could still see the rage boiling in them. Combined with the color of his eyes, it made the Prince look almost…haunted.

"Enough tension for one morning!" Hadinaru broke the silence with a broad sweep of his arms. "The tournament is scheduled to begin soon. I am sure the Prince is anxious to begin." The king gestured toward the stands, seeming to push the group in that direction. The others slowly followed, everyone relieved the tension was fading. "I think you may be most favored to win, Nathan. Your Father's insistence on your martial arts training will make you the man to beat today."

The Prince smirked.

"Don't count on it, Your Majesty."

* * *

There it is. Post your comments and suspicions. I love to hear how people interpret my writings. What comes next? Wait to see or figure it out?

Till next time!


	6. Ch 6 Champions of Hyrule

**Hello again, my faithful readers! Chapter six is finally up. I'm sorry this one took so long. I was moving over the last month and didn't have a lot of time to finalize everything. There are some things I am not completely happy about with this chapter, but I have edited everything several times, so this is what I've got.**

**'Battle Note': This chapter contains several battles and I wrote them while listening to awesome music. I strongly suggest you do the same. You of course have your preference, but I would suggest anything severely upbeat from Skillet, Rise Against, Thousand Foot Crutch or Linkin Park.**

**A big thanks to all my Reviewers: Linkandzel - "You are WRONG!... But you are also right..."; Angelalex242; and Guest. Keep'em coming! I figure I'll have more comments when I have more material. **

**My next effort will be on the next chapter of "Mercenaries of Fate". Look it up. I am going to have loads of fun with it. *Caution* MoF will have much more mature and disturbing content. Viewer discretion is advised (If your not 18, Don't Read it!).**

* * *

The grand stands of the Castles parade grounds were built so that everyone in attendance could have the best view of the action as possible. The Arena Style, wooden structure now housed a great many spectators. Zelda took the time to examine this crowd as she and her companions walked by. A large number of soldiers were seated in the front rows and standing in the grass. Many of their voices could be heard across the field and there conversations were spirited and full of laughter.

'No wars in the last fifteen years to darken their spirits…'

Zelda's eyes were then drawn to a group of women, grouped close and talking in hushed voices. Their dresses were elegant, some to the point of extravagence, and they each wore pieces of jewlrey or other adonments of the expensive variety. These women were all noble born and judging by the smiles on their faces and the occasional giggle, Zelda surmised that they were talking about men.

'Well I know why they are all here." Zelda's thought was dripping with sarcasm.

Most of the rest in attendance were citizens of Hyrule. Most looked to be from Castle City or the surrounding villages. The exceptions to this were the proud looking men in full armor scattered about the grounds. Some were in the stands and others were in the grass. All of them bore stoic faces and wandering eyes. Each was a knight of Hyrule and most of them were twenty or more year veterans of her service. Their awareness was born of battle. Some bore more obvious scars.

"Hail, Your Grace!"

The words were spoken by a Knight Zelda was just passing by. His armor was polished bright silver, his chestplate adorned with a red griffin, rearing and ready to strike. Zelda looked at the man's face and smiled solemly. She adored the warrior who stood before her: Sir Tobias Katrell. His face bore a number of thin scars, criss-crossing his forehead and cheeks. His striking blue-grey eyes were bright and full of life, perfectly accented by his dark brown and silver hair. His wounds were the result of a lifetime serving her family and while Zelda was honored by his loyalty, she could not help but feel partially responsible for his scars.

"Hail and good health to you, Sir Tobias!" She answered as she reached up to hug the man. A rather forward gesture on her part, but it had been long established that it was okay to hug her 'Uncle'.

"Your looking well, Uncle. I am glad to see you made it here."

The older man smiled and shook his head.

"Did you really think I would miss your birthday, Princess? It seems your faith in me is waning."

She smiled at his teasing. She had been worried that he would not come because of his duties, but she knew that if it was possibe, he would be here.

"Not at all."

He smiled at her and reached behind his back.

"I may not get the chance later, so please accept my gift now. Happy birthday, Your Highness!"

From behind his back he produced a sword. The scabbard was a rich purple, leading up to the swords golden hilt. By its length and size, Zelda could tell it was a Rapier, but the blade looked thicker than she was used to seeing. She gasped at the sight.

"For you, Your Grace. May it never leave its scabord needed."

She had heard the blessing before. The village of Ordon had presented her father with a sword some years before as a symbol of their loyaty. The man who bore the gift, Rusl was his name, recited the same blessing. It had so far been honored.

"Tobias… I am honored…" Zelda took the sword as she said this, resting her hand on the pommel. As her hand slipped around the hilt, she noticed that something she had thought was part of the scabbard was in fact a large Amethyst forged into the sword at its base. Continuing to admire the weapon's beauty, she drew the blade out. Seeing the sword in its full glory, Zelda realized why the blade was thicker.

The sword was a Hylian Flamberge, a type of sword named for the wave-like pattern the blades edge was forged into. Primarily a dueling sword, the Flamberge had been used in the Hylian Army for decades, after Zelda's Grandfather, Dahnes II, weilded one in battle against a tribe of Goblins invading Hyrule from the north. Despite the size and strength of the force and its armaments, Daphnes II slew every Goblin that attacked him, using the Flamberge's uncanny ability to thrust into gaps and weekpoints in armor or severe entire limbs with only a moderate slash. The Goblins surrendered quickly, sighting a desire to avoid the wrath of the 'Thunder King'.

Zelda's smile widened, feeling honored by Tobias' considerate gift. She felt as though he was giving her a piece of her family's history. The sudden welling of emotions made her want to cry.

"Zelda, are you coming?"

The voice was her Father's. He and her former companions were preparing to walk up to the royal stands. They had only just now noticed her absence.

"Yes." She called back. "I'll be right there."

She sheathed the blade and turned back to Tobias.

"Thank you, Tobias." She hugged him again. "This was the perfect gift."

The knight smiled warmly as they separated.

"I was honored to give you such a meaningful gift, My Lady. Wear it with pride. You will prove yourself worthy of it to all your people."

She smiled back as he bowed, returning the gesture. When she rose, she excused herself, returning to the task at hand. She rushed to catch up to her Father, who was ascending the steps to his seat.

* * *

"King Tao'rus, may I please introduce Prince Nathan Arcwright of Termina."

Hadinaru addressed the Zora King as they reached the royal stands. The stern looking Zora nodded to Hadinaru as he broke away from his guard to meet the Prince.

"Highness, Welcome to Hyrule."

The Zora's tone was flate, seemingly as emotionless as his face as he dipped his head to the Prince. Hadinaru had a hard time reading the Zora ruler. He had only been king for two years, since the death of the previous King. His late majesty had contracted a rare diease with no cure. Thankfully, his death was quick and relativly peaceful. Tao'rus assumed the throne after the late King's daughter, Princess Ruto, refused to marry her only eligible suitor, despite her advisors insistence.

'There is one girl I will never understand.'

Hadinaru and Tao'rus' relations had been few and far between. This resulted in a sort of rift between their two peoples; A rift that Hadinaru had been unable to bridge.

"I have felt most welcome, Your Majesty." Nathan bowed in the same exagerate fashion he had been all day. "It is an honor to meet the Zora's great king. The Zora who live in Termina speak very highly of you and your daughter."

The King perked up at hearing such news. His lips curled into a small smile, obviously pleased. His smile widened as a young Zora girl, roughtly twelve, walked up and stood very close to the King.

"And this, your Highness, is my daughter, Siri."

The Zora Princess separated herself only slightly from her father as she courtsied to the Prince, Her lavender dress sparkling with the movement. Nathan smiled at the girl, a rather crooked gesture to be sure, but seemingly honest.

'The Prince sure grew up looking like his mother…' Hadinaru thought. 'Not what I was expecting of a son of the Arcwing lineage.'

As the Prince was addressing the shy princess, trying to charm her out of her shell, Princess Zelda arrived at the top of the steps, preocupied with straping a sword to her left side. Hadinaru stared at her inquisitively as their eyes met.

"Where did you get that?" He questioned, not recognizing the sword and knowing she didn't have it earlier.

"A present from Sir Tobias Katrell. A Flameberge."

She smiled wide and slightly devious at her father as she revealed this to him. He only rolled his eyes and smiled back. Zelda had been very insistent on her fencing instruction, to the point of refusing to study one summer when he had forbid it. She now stood as one of the best swordswomen in all of Hyrule, probably the best if it were not for Lady Niska.

"A very special gift, Daughter. One I would have scolded him for had I known about it." He sighed. "But I suppose it is appropriate for you to have your own blade now. And this one certainly suites you."

"Thank you, Father."

They hugged each other. When they pulled away, the King spoke.

"Let's get things moving, shall we?"

Zelda smiled and nodded. With this Hadinaru addressed the field.

"Lords and Ladies. Citizens of Hyrule. Please find your seats as we indroduce you to the thirty-two brave young men who will compete for my daughter's favor."

Cheers and shouts of encouragement sounded from the stands. A group of Gorons roused themselves from their naps and began dancing and beating their bellys. This action sounded across the field like a corous of drums. A solitary figure strode onto the field from beneath the royal stands. It was Lady Niska, acting as master of ceremony for the tournament. She bowed to the royal stands and unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Will the competitors present yourselves to the stands as your name is called?" Her voice shot across the field like shrill thunder. Not one person misunderstood her. "Sir Quiard!"

* * *

Link stood on the left side of the field as seen from the royal stands with the rest of the competitors. He stood alone, unless you counted the knights gathered in small groups around him as company. He hadn't really seen anyone he knew, minus Leonis, since Rain and company had escorted the Prince away.

"Sir Leonis!"

Link watched the young man strut onto the field, soaking up the attention given him from the stands. He touched his hand to his lips and threw a kiss toward the stands. This garnered a squeel from several well dressed young women. Link rolled his eyes.

'Someone is enjoying himself.'

"That's Leonis."

Link turned to find Rain, spear in hand strole up and stand beside him.

"Sir Dorel!"

"Can't say I am surprised." Link comented dryly.

"What can you do, huh?" Rain raised his eyebrows at Link.

"Sir Rowan."

Rain offered his hand to Link. Link smiled and accepted the gesture.

"Good Luck." Rain offered.

"You too. And I'll see you on the field." Link responded.

"Sir Rain!"

Rain smirked at Link.

"You can count on it."

With that Rain stepped onto the field, the cheers from the stands growing louder than before.

'And so it begins.'

* * *

Hadinaru, Zelda and Nathan sat next to each other on the royal stands, watching the competitors file onto the field. They were almost all acounted for.

"Sir Rain!"

Zelda clapped louder for Rain than for the other knights. He was her friend after all and looked to be Link's as well. She looked forward to seeing him fight.

"This one, this Sir Rain, he seams a competent warrior. He carries himself differently. Does he have some experience in battle?"

The question came from Prince Nathan, sitting on Hadinaru's left, opposite Zelda. She knew the answer but merely listened as her Father answer.

"Yes, he does. Both he and Sir Quiard joined Sir Tobias Katrell in investigating the pillage of a village near the Gerudo Valley. They took a squad of soldiers with them and found the village desimated. They were searching for survivors when a large group of Moblins ambushed them from the wreckage." Another name was called. "Most of the soldiers fell in seconds, but the three knights fought back with such ferver that the Moblins never had a chance to retreat and were wiped out. They saved many lives that day, both soldiers and villgers alike. You will find Sir Rain and Sir Quiard to be fierce foes."

"I look forward to meeting them, should they make it to-"

"Master Link!"

The three royals were distracted by the name yelled across the field. Zelda sat a little straighter as Link, dressed in his windsock, green tunic, pants and his heavy boots, strode across the field to join the other warriors. While Zelda was not surprised, she was annoyed by the scattered response given by the crowd at Link's mention. Most were probably wondering who he was, not to mention why he was here. Never-the-less, Link's stride was confident and straight as he walked, not at all bothered by his lack of approval.

"Wh-what is Master Link doing here?" The King started, not expecting the smith's presence.

"Was the Hero not invited, Majesty?"

Hadinaru met Nathan's gaze as he struggled to find an answer.

"The Hero? No, he wasn't invited to attend, he-"

"I invited him."

The two men were drawn to look at Princess Zelda as she enlightened them.

"He is a good friend and an excelent swordsman. I thought he deserved a chance to show what he is capable of."

Though still taken aback by his own surprise, the King nodded, looking back at Link as he joined his companions.

"His Highness, Prince Nathan of Termina!"

Nathan stood to outstanding applause as he made his way down the stares, waving as he went. Zelda showed him the courtesy of her own applause, distracting herself from Hadinaru's questioning gaze.

"I may be wrong, but that sword he is wielding looks familiar…" The King was still drilling Zelda with a stare. "I swear that I saw it in the Castle Smithy weeks ago… And that shield of his bears our family's crest. You wouldn't know anything about this. Would you, dear?"

Zelda met his gaze out of the corner of her eye, not daring to look right at him.

"Yes… I would…" She answered.

Sighing, the King shook his head and stood, ready to address those assembled.

* * *

Link watched as the King rose to address the warriors. He was very well aware of Prince Nathan standing on his left, still feeling the uneasiness he began feeling earlier.

"Warriors, honorable young men of Hyrule, I bid thee welcome and good luck as you test your metal against your comrades." He paused and was met with clapping and cheers of approval from the stands. When the cheering stopped, the King continued. "But before the duels begin, Princess Zelda has a few words to say to you. Again, good luck and fight well."

He turned as the Princess stood, the two meeting to share words. Link found his breath catch in his chest when he saw Zelda. She looked stunning, wearing a dress that did not fit the style she usually wore. No matter, she was still the jewel of Hyrule.

'Really Link.' He thought. 'The jewel of Hyrule?'

"Brave young men," Zelda had everyones attention. "Today's tournament wil be unlike anything you have ever faced. There are no points, there is no submission. Victory will be awarded to you when your opponent has fallen!"

Resounding gasps spread across the field when the meaning of her words was realized. Link couldn't believe his ears. Most of the competitors shared worried, paniced looks. The one who didn't do this, Link saw, was Rain. He merely looked around the crowd, apparently enjoying the reactions. Link steadied himself, relieved.

'There is obviously more to this.'

"Please, calm yoursleves. No blood will be shed today." She held out her hand, revealing a small, heart-shaped pendant. "You will each receive one of these. It is a heart capsule, a protective magic. During your duels, the capsule will prevent harm to your body, instantly healing wounds you receive from blade or shield. As you take more injuries, the capsules power will diminish, depleating the red liquid within. Once the capsule is empty, your body will cease to move and you will be as one dead. This will last for several seconds, giving your opponent time to withdraw his weapons before you become vulnerable to harm. The match is over when one warrior's capsule has been depleated. The victor will receive an additional heart capsule to be used in his next duel, increasing his longevity for future matches."

She paused to allow the information to sink in. Link heard several long sighs escape his companion's lips; warriors letting out breaths they did not know they were holding.

"Are there any questions?" The Princess' query was met with silence. "Very well. Good luck, and may the favor of Din, Farore and Nayru be upon you all."

All the warrior's bowed to the Princess as she walked back to her seat. As she sat and the competitors rose, the King stood.

"Let the tournament begin!"

* * *

The warrior's returned to the sides of the field and Prince Nathan returned to the royal stands, flashing his crooked smile at Zelda. She shivered. She did not like his smile.

"First Match!"

Zelda turned her attention back to the field.

"Sir Quiard against Master Link!"

Zelda went pale.

* * *

Link sighed to steady himself as he took his first steps onto the field. Across the field, some fifty meters away, his opponent stepped toward him. The cries and cheers from the stands were directed toward the knight. The exception was the Gorons, who were beating their bellies wildly, calling his name. Link smiled at them, his brothers by all rights. He was happy to have some fans present. He directed his attention back to his opponent, Sir Quiard. They sized each other up.

They were even in height and stature, but the knight had more muscle than Link. He was dressed as the Knights of Hyrule usually did when training; Heavy pants, a light shirt covered by a leather vest and a headband to keep sweat out of the eyes. Quiard also wore leather quantlets, braced with steel, to protect his wrists. They were much like those that Link now wore.

'He's going to use his greater strength to full extent.'

Link was ready.

* * *

Zelda was wringing her skirt, nervous. She had seen Link train before but she also knew that facing a living opponent was different than attacking logs. This alone would have made her nervous, but with Sir Quiard being his opponent, her concern was doubled.

"It seems Master Link has been hit with some bad luck." Zelda heard her Father speak but did not look at him. "Sir Quiard is highly favored to be among the finalists."

"Give the boy a chance, Your Majesty." Prince Nathan insisted. "I think you underestimate his ability. I would put my Rupees on him to win."

Zelda, in shock, turned her attention quickly to the Prince. She hadn't expected anyone to show Link that sort of favor. She wondered why Nathan was being so supportive.

"I do not mean to discredit the smith." The Kin continued. "But as I said before, Sir Quiard is a fierce opponent. And if you are so willing to throw away your Rupees, I will gladly accept fifty as your wager."

Exchanging smiles, the men shared a handshake to seal their deal. Zelda was suddenly very glad that she did not gamble.

* * *

"Render Honors!"

The command was shouted by Lady Niska. Link obeyed, drawing his sword and settling his shield. He turned toward the King and knelt down, placing Shurako's tip on the earth in homage. With his head bowed, Link managed to steal a look at the Princess, fortifying his resolve to win.

"Ready Arms!"

At Niska's prompting, Link rose and faced Sir Quiard. Staring each other down, the two presented their weapons to each other with a slight bow. It was then that Link got his first look at the Knight's weapons; a pair of Kama. The Kama was usually a wooden shaft afixed to a cresent shaped blade. The weapons would be fast and acurate in the hands of a skilled warrior. Link assumed that Quiard was skilled.

'I'll have to play defensive untill I can figure out his weaknesses.' Link thought to himself, settling into his battle stance. Link lifted his shield in front of himself and held Shurako out, pointing back and to his right. He fought back a flood of memories; blood and blade, tooth and claw, devestating magic. All of it came flashing through his mind like lightning. He fought the memories off, not wanting the distraction they provided.

Sir Quiard squared off as would a boxer, his left foot forward as he bounced on his toes. He held his arms in front of him, the Kama blades poised to strike forward.

'He'll attack fast. His power will be in his right arm…' Link quickly analyzed the stance, gaining some understanding from the posture of the knight. All he had to do was be aware.

"Begin!"

Quiard was moving almost before the command was given. He pushed forward and right, avoiding Link's sword while trying to get behind the shield. Link shifted his stance left, pivoting on his extended right foot trying to keep his shield between him and the knight. The sound of metal scratching metal told Link that he had succeeded. The first scape was followed by a second and a third as Sir Quiard began to spin, rapidly and repeatedly bringing his kama down on Link's shield. As he spun, he moved left, forcing Link to move right or expose his flank. This continuted for two or three steps before Quiard stopped dead in his tracks with his back exposed to Link. Link was still moving when the knight's right kama met the right edge of Link's shield. Link had only a split second to register the notch at the bottom of the blade. A notch that the edge of his shield was now caught in.

Link couldn't react before his shield was pulled away from him, with enough force to cause him to spin. He tried to use the motion to attack Quiard, swinging Shurako forward, but the knight ducked and the blade sailed harmlessly over him. As Link continued to spin, he felt the familiar burn of flesh meeting steal as Quiard's left kama slashed across his stomach. The warriors continued spinning, Link finally regaining control as his back turned to the knight. Knowing his position was vulnerable, Link dove into a forward role, feeling a blade sting his back before he was away. As his feet met the ground again, Link stood and turned in the same motion. He squared off again, the knight looking annoyed that Link was out of the path of his attack. He had obviously intended to finish the fight with that series of strikes.

Link looked at the heart container on his left shoulder, seeing the vial was now only half full. As he looked, Link was vaguely aware of someone laughing hysterically. The voice sounded like it belonged to Leonis. Link growled, knowing that attack had made him look like a fool. He wasn't prepared for it. Now he was. Link shifted his wrist, turning his sword forward. There was a brief pause after this as both fighters stared each other down. That pause shattered when they both shot forward, meeting with a crash as steel met steel.

They were locked together, kama crossed with sword and pressing against shield. Link ended the stand-off with a hard push, putting a couple of feet between him and the knight. Quiard began to attack, his blades striking in quick succession. The kama met steel every time as Link moved his shield to intercept the blows. After almost a dozen strikes, a downward blow from one of the kama caught the top edge of Link's shield and Shurako shot forward like a lightning bolt. It caught the knight in the side as he moved right, barely avoiding being skewered. He countered the attack by disengaging as he moved right and spun. The movement bypased Link's shield and gave him a clear shot at Link's back.

But Link reacted in kind, spinning to his right and bringing Shurako up to intercept the Kama. The two then began to trade blows. As Quiard continued his rapid slashes and jabs, Link began to counter with timed thrusts and sweeps, aided by more and more frequent shield attacks. Quiard was starting to become visably flustered the longer the fight continued. This led to his first mistake. After a flurry of blows that momentarily halted Link's offense, the knight hooked his right Kama on Link's shield and tried to pull it away again. To his surprise, the shield didn't budge.

Link saw the attack coming. With Quiard momentarily stunned, Link used all his strength to push the weapon away. The force sent both warriors spinning. Just as Link had done at the onset of the fight, Quiard tried to attack as he spun, but Link had ducked while his back turned to the knight. As Link finished spinning, he made one great sweep with Shurako, the blade drawing straight across Quiard's abdomen. The knight flinched and withdrew, pain evident on his face as he clutched his waist. A number of gasps and exclamations escaped the shocked crowd. Scattered cheers rose up as well, accompanied by a booming belly laugh from the royal stands. Link just looked on, crouched low behind his shield. His sword and right leg were streched back yet again.

Quiard took another moment to regain his composure, stealing a quick glance at his half-empty heart capsule. His eyes betrayed his emotions; Fear and confusion. Unlike Link, the knight had obviously never been drasticaly wounded before and the pain scared him. He was also not expecting this kind of conflict against a simple blacksmith. He was ill prepared for it. After several seconds, his gaze hardened, burying his feelings and fortifying his resolve.

"You are a worthy opponent, Link of Castle City… Win or lose, you have my respect."

Link did not hide the surprise he felt at the knight's words. He responded in kind.

"Thank you, Sir Quiard. And you have mine. May the Goddess' Favor be upon the winner."

They presented their weapons again with a bow and for the third time assumed their ready positions. There was no pause. They both shot forward and clashed, not slowing as their pace reached breakneak speeds. Every move lead to an attack or a counter. There was no wasted effort.

Both Kama slashed down and left toward Link, their blades parallel. The screech they made on Link's shield made everyone present cringe. Shurako swung forward and up, the blade coing from underneath the shield until the shield was moved left and out of the path of the blade. The attack struck air as Quiard used the momentum from his double-strike to spin and step to Link's left. The Kama lashed forward, again meeting Link's shield as he finished his vertical attack, Shurako now held above his head. Link turned the blade and spun right in a wide arc, his sword traveling nearly three quarters of a circle before its edge came to bear on the knight.

Quiard ducked. After the sword passed, the knight stood and pushed forward, his arms tucked into his sides and chest, pointing the half-moon blades forward. Link countered with a shield bash, pushin the heavy plate into his opponent. As the shield met the oncoming warrior, his tucked arms pushed out and he side stepped the shield, using his arms to push off the shield. As he spun right, he knelt and brought his now extended arms to bear on Link's legs. Link jumped over the attack and landed just as the knight was bringing his right Kama back for an attack.

Link smirked confidently.

The Kama came toward Link, his shield moving to meet it with the edge at the front of the attack. When the weapons met, the shield's edge was securely placed in the Kamas notch. As soon as the weapons were together, Link reacted. He tucked his elbow down, forcing the shield to turn and its edge to face skyward. Quiard's Kama and arm followed the abrupt movement. With his arm moving upward, Quiard's flank was exposed. Link, his right arm drawn into his side and across his chest, pivoted on his left foot, pushed his back and right shoulder toward Quiard, stepped in and back with his right foot and twisted. As he spun, he finally brought Shurako across his chest and into Quiard's exposed flank. The red gash created by the attack instantly healed itself as the blade passed, the magic of the heart capsule protecting the Knight.

Quiard flinched and froze as Shurako continued from his right side, across and up his chest and finally coming free of his flesh, only to sound a dull 'THUNK' when the blade met his second Kama. Time seemed to stand still as the knight's postion became clear. His arms were outstreched. His right Kama was still hooked on Link's shield. His left Kama was parried by Shurako's blade. He was off balance, exposed and now staring into the determined gaze of his green-clad opponent. His eyes widened as he realized his own defeat.

With the knight's arms still apart, Link leaned forward and brought his right leg up. Forcing all of his weight into his leg, he drove his foot into the Quiard's chest with enough force to send the knight flying backward. As the knight fell, Link jumped after him, turning his blade down as he flew…

* * *

The stands were quiet; everyone too shocked after the prevously unknown man scored a solid hit on the more experienced knight. They all simply watched, enraptured by the intense struggle below. Zelda didn't even think she was breathing as she watched Link jump over a low attack.

'This fight could go on forever.' She briefly thought as Link reached forward with his shield to block an oncoming attack.

She barely registered the shift in her friend's position that sent his sword streaking across his opponent's chest. She was staring wildly as the knight's weak position was seen by the crowd. Her voice joined the shocked gasp that sounded as the knight flew backwards and the green warrior jumped after him. And she nearly screamed for joy when the two landed.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of falling, three sounds echoed across the field.

The first was the sound of a large, fit man hitting the ground HARD. The second was the sound of a wet squelch, signaling that a blade had pierced a great amount of flesh. The third was a pair of rythmic impacts ending in a metalic ting as the fallen warrior's weapons came to rest.

But the only thing crowd heard was…

"THUD!…SHINNGGGk… thup-thu-thup, CLIIINNNNGGGGG!"

* * *

Link paused for a second to recover from his impact with the ground and catch a deep breath. He quickly stood though, removing Shurako from the chest of the prostrate knight he landed on. The deep, thick wound sealed itself, leaving no evidence that it had ever happened. Not even a hole in the man's leather armor.

Still the knight did not move and Link became filled with dread. Had he killed the man? The silence gripping the field seemed to indicate that he was not the only one asking that question.

"Please don't be dead… Please don't be dead… Please don't be dead… Please don't be-"

"HHHUUUUUUHH"

Link's pleadings were interupted as the knight inhaled sharply, causing the crowd to release a relieved sigh. Quiard looked at Link, something in between awe and irritation reflected in his eyes. That feeling quickly faded to respect and the knight shook his head.

"Well met, blacksmith. Well met, indeed."

Link smiled at the knight and offered his arm. Quiard took it and stood, the two lingering with arms interlocked. With a nod and a smile, Quiard let go and turned, walking off the field.

"Master Link, Wins!"

Niska's voice broke the crowd out of their stupor and a loud cheer, joined by screems and belly drumming, erupted from the stands. Link turned toward the royal stands, catching some of the astonished looks borne on several lordly faces. He knelt, respecting the King again and looking at Zelda. She was smiling widely, undisguised joy lining her face. Link smiled back as he stood.

In celebration of his victory, he spun Shurako in front of him, letting the momentum of the movement carry the blade over his right shoulder where it spun twice more before he stopped it and sheathed it in the same motion.

* * *

Link walked off the field with just as much confidence as when he walked on. Zelda could only watch and laugh; still overjoyed at his victory against a man she was almost certain would be his undoing. She felt somewhat guilty admiting her lack of faith in her friend.

"The Hero of Moonfall is victorious once again."

It was Prince Nathan who was speaking. Zelda wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she did remember Link swear by 'the face of the moon' once. Maybe she should ask if Link's oath and the Prince's words were related.

"It seems so, Nathan. A most entertaining duel. I see now why the Princess placed such faith in the boy. He-"

"YYEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH, Brother Link!"

Hadinaru was interupted by the thundering sound that was Darunia. It seems he could no longer contain his glee.

"Brother… Not so loud."

The King corrected.

"Majesty, not to sound rude…" The Prince began. "But there is a matter that you and I need to settle."

For a moment the King looked puzzled. Slowly, the realization dawned on him and he nodded, defeat written on his features. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a small purple gem. He placed the gem in the Prince's hand.

"Remind me never to bet against you again."

Zelda smirked.

* * *

As Link walked into the crowd of knights, the whispers and low spoken words increased their ferver. Link ignored them and instead walked straight to Rain, whose one-sided smirk was full of pride and somewhat cockey.

"Good job, Hero. You are now the talk of the tournament."

Link never got a chance to respond.

"The next match; Sir Rain against Sir Rowan!"

Link nodded to Rain, who began to walk onto the field. He was joined by a disheartened howl.

"Nnoooo." The soft but loud complaint came over the gathered warriors. "I don't even have a chance."

Sir Rowan followed Rain onto the field with his shoulders slumped as if he were aready defeated. Most of the knights were shaking their heads and speaking words that seemed to confirm Rowan's loss.

'He still has a chance.' Link thought as he took in the solemn attitude of the knights. '…doesn't he?"

* * *

Having honored the King, Rowan and Rain stood facing one another before the stands. Rain had his spear hanging from his right hand. His hand rested just above the middle of the shaft, slightly closer to the head. Said spear head was swaying in the wind, the lower half of the shaft resting lightly on the back edge of Rain's armpit; just behind his shoulder. All in all, Rain seemed almost… relaxed.

Rowan on the other hand was shaking with tension. He held his long knives as one would expect. A lose but steady grip on the hilts, blades angled forward. He looked very much like he bore two swords. Not that you could wield swords the same way you wielded the lightning fast long knives. But regardless of how he held them, Rowan looked as if he were going to fall over.

"Begin!"

The command was given… and neither moved. Rain was still relaxed, casting a neutral gaze at his fellow knight. Rowan was still trembling but not as much. As the seconds passed, Rowan swallowed. He shifted his legs, bending his knees to crouch lower and spread his feet farther apart. He squared his shoulders at Rain and his eyes hardened. He was finally ready. He moved.

What happened next happened so fast and coordinated, that only a few of the most experianced warrior's present tracked it all. As Rowan closed, Rain moved, raising his arm and bending his elbow. As the arm moved, Rain almost let completely go of his spear. As his hand traveled further down the shaft, the motion, combined with the spear's place at Rain's armpit, forced the spear to rise and level itself.

When the spear was completely level, Rain gripped it and thrust forward. The spear head shot between Rowan's blades and stabbed him squarely in his upper sternum. Rowan's motion nearly stopped with the force of the attack, but Rain was moving now. With a sweeping motion, Rain brought the spear's head left, using his ribs to push the lower end of the shaft. As the head moved behind and above Rain, the shaft came away from Rain's body and spun with the rest of the spear, quickly joining with Rain's waiting left hand. As this happened, Rain also stepped left and knelt. Using a simple push pull motion, Rain swung the spear, drawing the head across Rowan's ribs.

Finally stopped and able to respond, Rowan swung his right knife back toward Rain, who was still moving toward Rowan's back. But Rain had continued to spin after his broad slash, guiding the motion of his spear so that the shaft was now placed erect on his left side. As Rain's spinning came to a stop, the long knife was aimed for his left shoulder. It met wood instead. Rain pushed the knife away, pulling the back of the shaft toward his back with his left hand. Using the right hand as a fulcrum and capitalizing on Rowan's exposed back, the spear head came down and left across its target.

Having had enough of being dominated, Rowan stepped forward and began to turn to meet Rain head on. As Rowan turned, Rain spun in place. Drawing the spear in another wide arc, this one with the spear head traveling right, Rain brought the weapon over his head. Rowan was half turned, his knives flashing as they leveled to attack. The spear spun over Rain's head as he finished half his own spin, the spear traveling a full circle already. Rowan moved forward, taking his first step. Rain's back was facing Rowan when he moved his right foot behind his left, it's ball placed firmly on the earth. After the spear had completed its spin, Rain's grip solidified on it, his hand resting just three inches below center. As the spear came parallel to Rain's right arm, he spun on the balls of both feet. The action forced his entire body to twist and he used all his strength to pull the spear along with his body.

Rain brought his spear flying between the two knights. The head's angle was perfect. It's position, flawless. Having already taken three direct hits, Rowan felt the edge of Rain's spear cut clean through his throat and continue on. Instead of his second foot fall, the sound of Rowan's body hitting the ground was heard. Rain had stopped moving, his spear held even with his shoulder; its motion stopped when the bottom of the shaft met Rain's spin. Rain held that pose until Rowan gasped, when Rain offered his defeated commrade his arm. Rowan took it and stood.

"I knew that was going to happen." Rowan stated. He then shrugged and walked away, allowing Rain to appreciate his applause.

* * *

"Next Match! Sir Leonis against Prince Nathan!"

Link watched as both the warrior's struted onto the field. 'Struted.' There was no other word for it. Each man carried himself in such a way that he expressed his superiority to his fellow man with each step. Link didn't know how anyone could do such a thing, but that is what the both of them were doing.

Leonis squared off. His sword and shield held similar to how Link had fought before, only more direct. His arms were loose, shield on the left ready to deflect and the sword on the right ready to strike. The pose had no real strengths, but it was fluid and did not allow your opponent to predict what you would do.

Nathan on the other hand, posed immediately. His four foot sword was held at his right hip, blade barely above level. His left arm was bent and held protectively in front of his upper chest. Link didn't recognize the posture and suspected that it was simply a neutral position of some sort. He expected to garner some good pointers against both of these men as he watched them fight.

"Begin!"

Leonis did not wait to be told twice. He was on top of the Prince in a heartbeat. Or at least should have been. With great speed, Nathan had parried the knight's shield and was now standing behind and left of Leonis. It took the knight a second to realize what had happened. Link would have been in the same boat.

When he caught site of his opponent, Leonis attacked again. This time he met the Prince's blade, only to have the royal swordsman sidestep and send him tumbling to the ground. Leonis recovered, but when he stood he was greeted by the arrogant smile of Nathan of Termina. The Prince was playing with him.

Link didn't see the smile, but he knew something was happening. Leonis was getting angry, very angry. But why not? Martial art as well as swordplay was at least based on deception. What better advantage then to trick your opponent into a rage? Leonis was having his own pride used against him as a weapon. And he was being defeated by it.

Leonis was attacking now, but it was all blind fury. No coordination, technique or goal. But dispite this advantage, the Prince was still playing with him. This fact irritated Link to no end. This was supposed to be an honorable contest between noble men, and instead this royal clown was turning it into a circus. But Link knew nothing would come of his irritation. The laughing from the stands was proof enough that the Prince had a crowd in his pocket.

Leonis was now not only assaulted by his rage, but the mocking from the stands as well. Link couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a tear escape the knight's eye. While shocked, he felt only pity for the warrior. This had to be humiliating. He had had enough.

"Enough of this game, Your Highness! Face this challenge as a warrior, not a jester!"

An amalgam of responses to his cry rang in Link's ear. The knights around him were indignant, offended and angry. Most of the crowd was just shocked and tried to figure out who had said it. Many in the royal stands were on their feet, calling to the castle guards to identify who had said that and to arrest him.

'Oh shit!'

He'd done it now. Link figured he'd finally get to see the inside of the Castle dungeuns tonight. But there was one reaction he had yet to see.

Nathan had frozen on the field and was looking directly at Link. His eyes were narrowed and there was a neutral expression on his face. There was no emotion in his next words.

"As you wish."

Leonis had had enough time to recover his good senses and was coming at the Prince from behind, his sword raised. Nathan turned, catching the knight's hilt in his left hand while slashing him in the abdomen. He let go of the sword, and swung his own blade up and right. This action violently parried Leonis. The Prince followed it with a left hook to the knight's jaw that sent him spinning. Leonis used it to turn completely and lead into a shield bash. But the Prince ducked, bringing his sword up the knight's front. Leonis swung his sword, but the Prince parried again, this time turning his sword in a circle, forcing Leonis to release his own sword. The knight's sword went spinning across the field and Leonis could only watch helplessly as a sharp blade swept toward him and passed completely through his neck.

Leonis collapsed to his knees and then onto his face. The Prince sheathed his sword and bowed obnoxiously to the King. No one moved. They were all completely shocked by the stunning victory. Shocked and frightened. Without another look back at the fallen Hylian, the Prince rose and stalked up the stairs to take his seat. Every step showed the same contempt for all around him as before.

Leonis merely laid were he fell, breathing heavily. He was disgraced.

* * *

Zelda was on her feet, but for completely different reasons than the other nobles. While they were seeking to end the life of the man they heard insult the Prince, she was staring daggers at the arrogant royal who was now sauntering up the steps. He was half way up when he finally caught her glare. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. The whole motion bore his question loud and clear.

'Did I do something wrong?'

She scoffed at him. The arrogant bastard! He willingly humiliated Sir Leonis with his taunting and games. Then he bested the knight without breaking a sweat, adding injury to insult. Everything he did in this match was wrong.

As Leonis continued to lay defeated on the field, she wondered if she should invervene, show the man some respect after he was so wronged. Zelda was about to do just that when a familiar green figure strode out onto the field.

* * *

When Link reached Leonis, he gently placed a hand on the knight's shoulder, earning movement as a response.

"Leonis."

The knight's head shot up as he identified the voice. The look on his face was molded by pain and sorrow. He glared at Link, but there was no hatred in the look, only fear. He was afraid that he would now become victim to Link's torment. Link smiled sadly and offered the man his arm. The fear in his eyes was joined by confusion. Warily, he took Link's arm and allowed himself to be lifted off the ground.

They paused then. Face to face, saying nothing. Their arms were still joined when Leonis finally spoke.

"Well… Out with it!… Say your worst, blacksmith." He hung his head. "I suppose I deserve it…"

There was silence for a moment as Leonis hung his head. Link merely looked at the humiliated warrior. He felt no contempt for the man, no hatred. He only felt compassion.

"You may deserve it, but I won't be the one to give it to you."

Leonis' head shot up and he locked eyes with Link. He was surprised, and couldn't have hid it if he tried. Here he had been nothing but ruthless to the man before him and now that same man was refusing to do the same.

There was nothing for Leonis to say. He just nodded. A wordless understanding passed between the two, something indescribable. Regardless of their station, these men now stood as equals.

They both walked off the field, side by side. No one spoke. No one clapped. Most couldn't even tell you what had happened. Those who could tell only stared smiling after the pair. Today, a blacksmith had proven himself a better man than a knight and a Prince. Alone in her expression of honor, the Princess glowed with pride. And not far from her, the Prince glowered with disdain.

* * *

On the field for his second match, Link wondered briefly how he gets himself into these dreadful situations. He nearly gets torn into at the parade field's entrance by a pair of soldiers, he barely survives an encounter with one of the Kingdom's greatest young knights, he is still wanted for insulting the Prince and now was staring down the throat of a very boistrous warrior.

"OOHH AAAHHHHH!"

The battlecry preceded the strike once again as Sir Thomas Earst swung his broad, double-edged battleaxe in another wide sweep. Link jumped back again as the Iron weapon threatened to cleave him in two. The battle with the loud knight had been going to at least five minutes and it seemed there was nothing Link could do to gain any sort of advantage.

The knight was very skilled with his weapon. When Link first saw the broad sweeps and all-out chops that the knight continually delivered, he thought he saw gaps in defense. What he really saw was bait. Only when Link closed the distance between himself and his opponent did he find that the knight was able to bring his axe to bear in very tight quarters, with all the control of a priest in a brothel. Link lost half a heart container with that mistake.

Now, all he seamed to do was avoid being killed. Everything he tried was fruitless. No openning panned out. No weakness was ever real. Even when the knight's axe head got stuck in the ground, he was able to avoid being hit long enough to get the girthy weapon back into play. Link was losing patience. The only reason he was still in the match was his agility, which was far greater then the knight's. The bulk of Sir Thomas' muscle mass prevented him from moving that fast.

"HuuuAHHH!"

Thomas thrust the axe at Link, head first. Link sidestepped the attack and moved his shield into the sweep that followed. He couldn't avoid the knight all day. He had to take the fight to him. If only there was a way for Link to use his hightened agility to gain the advantage.

Wait!

Link had a plan but he had to time it right and he suspected his chance was coming soon. Link jumped back from another sweep at his waist. The knight turned around and shifted the axe so that his momentum carried the weapon from a lateral arc into a vertical strike rising from below. As the axe came to bear, Link jumped right, avoiding the strike and continuing into a forward roll. As his feet touched the ground again, he twisted with all his might and swung Shurako.

The blade met flesh as he jumped and spun. Link landed in a slight crouch but didn't take the time to look for his opponent's axe. He dove forward again, rolling along his spine. His motion kept him from being chopped in half by Thomas' axe and allowed him to attack the knight's exposed side. He got in two swipes before Thomas had his axe out of the dirt.

The axe came across again and Link once again jumped back. This time though, he crouched low when he landed. As the axe passed, he jumped with all his might, throwing himself toward the warrior. Thomas had no time to recover. Shurako flashed as Link put all his strength, weight and momentum into his jump strike. The blade landed on Thomas' head but didn't stop till it hit the ground. And after Shurako, came the limp body of the defeated Sir Thomas.

* * *

Link never thought he would want to go back to fighting Sir Quiard, but he was starting to want that. At least he could hit Quiard. His next opponent was a very young knight by the name of Garth. According to Rain, the young man was once a soldier, but proved himself more than worthy of a knighthood on the battlefield. Which not only explained his age but his choice of weapon.

Link felt said weapon hit his shield again, rattling his jaw with the vibrations. Link countered with Shurako but met the knight's broad shield. Garth wielded a wide, curved shield commonly found in advanced infantry formations. Its size made it a difficult barrier to breach; especially with the Dory that continued to threaten Link's safety and patience. The Dory was a shorter varient of the Hylian spear. Primarily a thrusting weapon, the Dory was the backbone of Hylian pikemen formations and an invaluable asset against Cavalry.

And Hero's, apparently.

Garth wielded both his weapons with expert precision and incredible strength. Link had scored a single strike early in the match, but the pain seamed to snap Garth into full force and there had been no usefull opennings since. As usual, Link had a plan, but he needed a chance…

When Garth thrusted with his Dory, Link would either parry with Shurako or block with his shield. He had taken more to the shield recently, relying on unusual angles to shift the Dory and decrease the vibrations. All Link needed was for the right shift and then…

He got his wish. When the Dory hit his shield again it deflected to Link's right and allowed Link's shield to get in close enough to strike against the edge of Garth's shield. The force and vibrations of the strike caused Garth to stumble back and open his guard. With his guard open, Link's chance to strike was now.

He dropped Shurako as the distance between the opponents increased. He reached behind his thigh and pulled down on a hidden sheath. The sheath's content came out with Link's grasp and sprung open into an angle. Gripping one end of the bent metal, Link reared back and threw the object, sending it spinning toward the knight.

Garth saw the strange movement and instinctivly dodged. The blade tore thru some of his cloths, doing limited harm to his midsection. As the weapon soared past him, Garth pressed into Link, attacking again as the greed clad warrior picked up his sword. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his defense pushed Link into making a mistake.

For several seconds, the match continued as it had been. Both were attacking and defending, but things changed when the knight heard a strange whirring sound as he thrust his Dory. And then Link caught his arm.

Link saw the thrust coming and instead of deflecting it, drew it into his guard. It passed between his upper arm and his shield, allowing Link to catch the knight's arm. Using his new control, Link pulled Garth and whipped the knight with enough force to make him lose control of his shield. The shield left its position of defense, leaving Garth defensless as the curved weapon came whirring into his exposed midsection, passing completely through him and spinning on.

Shocked from the pain he was experiancing, Garth didn't move as Link let go of his arm and began raining blows on him. As Garth fell to his knees, one last breath escaping his lips, he heard the whirring again and watched thru unmoving eyes as Link caught the angled blade, folded it up in the middle and slide it back into its hidden holster.

He gasped back into control again, staring at the strange warrior who had just bested him.

"What the hell was that?!" The knight asked rhetorically.

Link smirked and shrugged.

"Boomerang." He answered.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Hyrule!" Niska yelled to gather everyones attention. "I present to you, your Semi-Finalists."

Applause greeted her statement as the stands erupted in cheers and shouts. Most were on their feet, including those in the Royal Stands and on the outskirts of the parade grounds. Those knights who were defeated may have been yelling the loudest. Most of them were ruting for one of the remaining competitiors specificly.

"Sir Rain Strasguard, The Gale Lance!"

Rain stepped forward, his spear in its customary position under his armpit. After a low bow to the Royal Stands, he waved briefly at the rest of the crowd. As the applause died, he stepped back in line with the other three warriors.

"Sir Dorel, The Mountain's Shadow!"

Slowly, Dorel made his way forward, the applause no quieter for him than Rain. In response to the crowd, he raised his arm high over his head, his hand clenched into a fist. He returned to his postion beside the others equally slow, dropping his arm as he went.

"Prince Nathaniel 'Cleavehelm' Arcwright!"

The prince once again took arrogant steps forward. The applause was less for him, most of it coming from the Royal Stands. As he bowed obnoxiously, the obvious fact made itself evident; the people were not for the Prince. The Prince stepped back and a hush settled over the field. The last semi-finalist was about to be reveled…

"Master Link of Castle City, The Courageous Warrior!"

The crowd erupted in a cacophony of sound. The commoners were jumping in the stands. Many of the knights were sounding battlecrys. The Gorons' belly drumming had increased in volume and ferver, dulled only by the great voice of their leader in the Royal Stands. Most of the Nobles were barely clapping. Most knew Link was the one who had tactlessly yelled at Prince Nathan at the beginning of the Tournament, but were not in a position to talk action against him. After all, this was a contest between warriors, not Princes and commoners. With that in mind, Link's actions were appropriate.

As the sounds of the applause continued, Link merely dropped to one knee and bowed his head, showing his reverence to King Hadinaru.

"Silence!"

Niska's voice was barely heard over the applause, but it had the desired effect. Steadily the noise quieted. Everyone waited to see who would meet who next.

"Next match…" Niska paused to reread her parchment. "Sir Rain against Master Link!"

* * *

**The next chapter will take awhile. I get OCD about my battle scenes and Rain vs Link will be no different. Ch 7-8 will be mostly battle scenes with some plot in 8. Ch 9 will send the plot careening into your face so where a mask! Until next time...**

**Stay Frosty!**


End file.
